Winning Cuddy
by andree campbell
Summary: House finds himself in competition with Wilson for Cuddy's affections.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Lisa Cuddy had so much going for her and she knew it…. well, she knew most of it. She knew she was good-looking. She knew she was brilliant. She knew she was well-liked. She knew she was respected and tough. She also knew she was tenderhearted but worked to keep that to herself and a small circle of friends. What she didn't know was she was deeply loved by two men, admired by many doctors and had infatuated many of the medical interns.

Lisa knew she had to make a life-altering decision today and stick with it. That decision didn't have all the facts but what she didn't know made life more interesting for her and all the more difficult for the bane of her existence, Dr. Gregory House.

Wilson loves her. House loves her. Rachel loves her. Well, Cuddy knows Rachel loves her but she didn't realize the full extent from Wilson and House. Dr. James Wilson had occasionally fantasized about his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. God, the man couldn't help it. He was, after all, a man and House was constantly throwing the hot womanly facts in his face about Cuddy's body, her eyes, her sexiness. Yes, Wilson had had a Cuddy fantasy more often than he cared to share. Something he couldn't share with House lest their friendship be permanently fractured.

House on the other hand could never admit to others how much he cared for Cuddy because simply put, he was a pure chicken shit when it came to matters of the heart – more specifically – his own tiny cowering little quivering fearful vulnerable throbbing heart palpitating loudly whenever the tiny brunette was near him. House was a warrior in all things science, medical and reality… except for love. There, he was terrified mostly of what he'd let himself do for it and what he'd do to himself if he went for it and was rejected. He'd learned the hard way with Stacy but proud of himself for learning to move forward. He'd been around long enough to know that women like Lisa Cuddy were rare, practically nonexistent and definitely out of his league. He couldn't afford to screw this up or he'd be alone for life. Cuddy was perfect for him and he knew it. The problem is he was not perfect for Cuddy. If fact, he was far from it and scared of that fact.

Lisa Cuddy was upset mostly with herself for allowing her heart to be torn apart time and again (not that she wasn't partly to blame for her own cowardice in matters of the heart). Why did she put up with the abuse from House? Sure he was complicated and living in pain but still he had no right to take advantage of her generous nature. She had had it with the mean one-liners (granted, they were rare) and the inability to communicate his real feelings. For godsakes, the man was 45 years old. Time had come to grow up!

Today, Lisa Cuddy was going to take charge of her damn near non-existent love life! She decided she was no longer interested in waiting for Dr. Gregory House to make the first move. She'd make the move and if he didn't respond, he'd be left behind. She had things to do, people to see and a life to live. Who the hell was he to decide things. She didn't need his approval. She was a woman that got what she wanted when she wanted it and House would be no exception, she decided. That is, after she got her knees to stop shaking.

It was customary on Thursdays. Cuddy and Wilson had a standing lunch date every Thursday like clockwork. Wilson stopped into her office, waited for her to log out and walked her to the cafeteria downstairs.

"Do I detect a little extra bounce in your step today?" Wilson smiled ruefully at Cuddy.

"Maybe" Cuddy smiled.

"C'mon, Cuddy, fess up. Something's changed. What is it?"

"Just a personal decision I made this morning," Cuddy revealed with a sigh.

"Ooh. Juicy stuff. Tell."

"God, Wilson, you are such a girl sometimes!" Cuddy laughed

"Ouch, you know you're starting to sound a lot like House!"

"Ouch and touché!" Cuddy teased.

"So what did you decide?" Wilson asked.

Wilson opened the cafeteria door and allowed Cuddy to enter first. The two headed to the lunch line and Cuddy handed Wilson a tray before taking one herself. The two loaded their trays and moved to a table. Dr. House watched the two take a seat in the far corner of the lunchroom. He knew about their weekly lunch session and knew enough to not be jealous but to wait anxiously to get the lowdown from Wilson later in the afternoon.

"I see House is keeping an eye on us," Wilson murmured.

"Yeah, subtle, he isn't." Cuddy agreed. She nodded to House and he nodded back with a small smile and a little glare.

"So what did you decide?" Wilson repeated. "You know you want to tell me."

Cuddy sighed. "Fine. It's about House."

"Aaaah! I knew it. Rather, I hoped it was about House." Wilson smiled.

House heard his name and it took every fiber in his body to not lift his head but he managed to focus his ears as hard as possible to hear more. Pretending to play with his PSP video game, he slid backwards in his chair and stretched out angling his head to hear a little better.

Cuddy leaned in and whispered "I decided I'm taking control."

"Oh thank god! Wait, no…what does that mean?" Wilson looked confused.

"It means…." Cuddy said purposely delaying the response as she took a bite of her salad, "that I decide IF, WHEN and WHERE."

"I'm lost. What do you mean?" Wilson asked. House could barely keep his butt in his chair as he leaned back as far as he could. He had zero idea what Cuddy meant but had to know.

"I mean that if House and I are ever meant to be together then it's up to me since House is too much of a chicken to do anything." Cuddy said.

"Interesting." Wilson commented. "Well, that is true. House is a chicken, a little boy. We both know he wants you and he's obviously interested in pursuing you but he's just a little kid about how to romance you." Wilson chuckled. House heard this and frowned to himself. "The hell I'm a little kid," House muttered to himself.

"So what are you going to do?" Wilson prodded Cuddy who was toying with her salad's remains.

"I don't know but when I'm ready I'll make it clear. Either he steps up or he steps off – permanently." Cuddy said quietly. "I'm tired of this cat-and-mouse mess. I want a man who knows…." Cuddy blushed. "What I mean is I'm attracted to a man who knows what he wants. House acts like he knows what he wants but he's too scared to put action behind those thoughts. So,…." Cuddy trailed off.

"You want a man…" Wilson teased.

"I KNEW you were going to focus on that part. Wilson, listen, if he can't make up his mind, then I'll make it up for him." Cuddy said firmly, looking Wilson directly in the eyes.

"Wow, Cuddy! Good for you. To tell you the truth, I can't take much more of this either," Wilson admitted.

"Ha, what are you saying?" Cuddy asked. "Playing cupid exhausting you?"

"I'm saying that if you two aren't meant for one another then that means I still have a chance." Wilson said glancing down at his plate.

"Oh James, you're not House's type! You don't have the mammaries…." Cuddy chided him.  
"That's not what I meant," Wilson glanced back at Cuddy and leaned forward. He reached forward and placed his hand on hers. "If House doesn't know what he's got, he's an idiot. I've been patient but I don't plan to stay that way forever."

Cuddy was stunned and her eyes went to his hand on hers. House was watching and wasn't aware of his play station console cracking in his hands. Cuddy exhaled slowly. "James, are you ….?"

"Yes, Lisa, I am serious"

"James, wait a second," Cuddy straightened herself in her chair, sitting taller and staring back at James in his warm brown eyes. "When did this…"

"I'm tired of watching my best friend hurt my other best friend and denying each other happiness and I realized it doesn't have to be that way." Wilson paused. "I know what I want and I've been waiting to see if things work out like they're supposedly meant to. Hopefully House will grow a pair but if he doesn't then he's not man enough for you." Wilson finished quickly. "So, the story is out. Now you know." Wilson stood up gently pushed his chair in, picked up his tray and placed his hand on Cuddy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Cuddy's jaw dropped and House fell out of his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Five, four, three, two…." Wilson counted down to himself. The door to his office blasted open with an out-of-breath House racing forward to Wilson's desk.

"What was that!!!" House demanded.

"What?" Wilson said coyly.

"Don't act coy with me, you dog!" House barked back. "You were flirting with Cuddy! I saw it and you said something to her that freaked her out. What did you say?"

"Look, House, Cuddy is interested in you but you're too much of a candy ass to do anything about it which really means you don't deserve her." Wilson smirked. "You know you want her. I know it. Hell, everyone knows it…except Cuddy. You know it but there the two of you are still NOT a couple. I've been watching this charade for 5 long years. I've decided you have great taste in women and I'm going to give you just a one more day to make your move. If you don't then I will!" Wilson stood up, picked up two files and departed leaving House shocked, gape-mouthed and annoyed.

"Oh no you don't! House followed Wilson into the hall. "Wait up! Cripple here!"

Wilson ignored House. "Give it up House!"

House charged after him, "Wait a damn minute! _Dr._ Wilson, stop!"

Wilson sighed and stopped without turning around. "What?"

"Are you seriously interested in Cuddy?" House demanded. "Or are you just screwing with me.

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Wilson sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Wilson said.

"Shit." House said blank faced. "Why?"

"You are SUCH an IDIOT!" Wilson said and walked away.

"Am not!" House snarked.

"Right." Wilson shouted back. "You're still first on her list so don't screw it up or I'll get the girl."

"Oh, I get it. You and Cuddy cooked up a plan to get us together! Well, I don't DO deadlines."

"Good, Cuddy's mine by the Saturday." Wilson continued down the hall unaffected.

"Oh Fuck You!" House shouted back. "Fuck you you shit!"

"Oh, that's Niiiiiice." Cuddy said sarcastically directly behind House who froze in fear.

"What?" He snarked.

"Cursing in the hallways at the top of your lungs?" Cuddy said, "Is this what I pay you to do?"

"What do you want now?" House changed the subject.

"Not a damn thing from you." Cuddy shot back "Where's Wilson going?"

"How should I know?" House retorted. Cuddy frowned.

"Whatever" Cuddy quickly moved past House and continued quickly down the hall after Wilson.

"What the hell?" House asked himself. He stood staring after Cuddy watching her walk away.

Damn, House thought. Cuddy was beyond attractive, she was classy and beautiful and really out of his league when he did the math. Physically, she pushed every single button House had from his penchant for a curvy firm posterior, tiny waist, slender legs and a sexy sway that became more pronounced when she hurried. One word came to mind whenever House watched Cuddy: _Mine._

Something was wrong here. Nothing made sense and everything was moving past House way too fast. House headed to his office and told the ducklings to leave him alone. He grabbed the red and gray tennis ball and began bouncing it off the wall. What was going on? Wilson suddenly decided he had the hots for Cuddy? Now Wilson was laying down a deadline? When the hell did that happen? Cuddy was wrapped around his pinkie finger for the past twenty years so Wilson imagining he had a chance to cut-in? Ha, no way! No, this was a scam between Cuddy and Wilson to screw with him. He'd mess with them and make them recognize who the master was. A smile came across House's face. No problem. Let the fun begin.

The following morning, House stopped into Cuddy's office. She was focused on something important on her screen and hadn't noticed the gangly man enter.

"Nice to see you working for a change." House sniped before Cuddy heard him enter.

"Good morning to you too." Cuddy said without looking up. "Who do you want to cut open today?"

"Not here on a patient's House call. Today, I'm here on personal business."

"Oh?" Cuddy looked up from her computer screen. House was leering at her, leaning over his cane and hunched with a sort of vulture-in-waiting look about him.

"What?" Cuddy said, a look of confusion on her face when House paused interminably.

"What what?" House answered back.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy sighed with exasperation

"To enjoy the view and I see the 'girls' are in fine shape today," House wagged his eyebrows at her. "Love the cleavage display but a tad lower if you're going to hook a man around here."

Cuddy ignored him. "What sort of personal business?"

"Curiosity, mainly."

"Well, what else," Cuddy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you find Wilson….attractive?" House asked gently.

"Yes." Cuddy said flatly. This is not what House expected. He expected Cuddy to put up a fight and ask him why he'd want to know.

"Oh." House commented. "That's it, no yelling about personal questions?"

"Nope. Are you done? Curiosity satisfied? "

"Moi? Not bloody likely." House answered. "Why?"

"Why what?" Cuddy demanded.

"Why do you find Wilson handsome?" House rolled his eyes as if dealing with a slow child.

"You asked me if I thought Wilson attractive, not handsome," Cuddy corrected. "Why do you care?

House was a bit stunned. This wasn't what he expected. Cuddy was being a little cold and monosyllabic. Ordinarily it turned him on but more importantly she was deflecting. That was his territory.

"Want to grab dinner tonight?" House asked Cuddy. Her heart pounded at the comment but her face remained unchanged.

"No thanks. I've got plans." Cuddy replied not bothering to look at him. It felt good to reject him a little.

"No you don't."

"Actually, I do." Cuddy said matter-of-factly.

"What, with a man?" House teased.

"Yes. Bye bye now." Cuddy stared back at him.

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on! Cuddy, you're just playing …."

"House, why do you care?"

"I don't but I am curious what poor slob out there would be so desperate to have to spend time with you…"

"Apparently you were interested in spending time with me." Cuddy smiled. Touche!

"True, but I figured I'd never see the 'girls' if I didn't at least …

"House, what are you doing? Why are you playing these games with me? We've done this routine for 5 years and we both know this will never go any further than this. For one reason, I'm your boss, and second, you are too scared to take chances on anything remotely close to genuine feelings.

"That's it? That's all you got?" House smirked a little. "C'mon, what about how I'm a mean SOB and …."

"Well, Wilson has his own theories." Cuddy interrupted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" House tried to cut in.

"…that you're never going to ask me out on a date because you're afraid you might enjoy yourself. You're afraid you might screw it up – as if you could do any worse on a date than you do here on a daily basis. Don't look at me, I told you this is Wilson's theory." Cuddy felt a little nervous suddenly and had to do something with her nervous energy brushing past him headed to her bookshelf in search of a reference journal before making her way back to her desk.

House was feeling exposed with Cuddy hitting so close to the truth. So when did Cuddy finally wise up to all this? Was it because she now had else waiting in the wings? James wanting her? Wanting her to get over House, maybe?

"**I can't actually ask you out because you're my boss, Cuddy**." House stated clearly.

"Yes, I mentioned that already." Cuddy murmured before adding, "but that didn't stop you from coming over to my house in the middle of the night and kissing me, did it?"Cuddy countered.

"That was a pity kis…" House laughed off.

"Pity -- with tongue?" Cuddy cut him off.

"Okay, point for you. I was drinking and I felt bad about hurting your feelings and…."

"House, for a bright and observant genius, you sure do miss a lot of basic details."

"I see everything" House countered uneasily. His sense of confidence shaken.

"I told you, you want me but you don't want **me **to know that." Cuddy placed the book on her desk, pulled up her computer screen and continued editing a science journal draft.

"I think it's the other way around," House said with a smug face. "You want me but **you **don't want me to know you want me. AH Ha!"

"**I'm your boss. I am not allowed to want you. It would be illegal if I did anything along those lines. Get it now?"** Cuddy said with a cute tilt to her chin. "Time to go, Greggie. Mommy's got work to do."

House looked shocked. "Hold on just a damn minute here. Are you finally, finalllllllly, telling me that the only reason you've not jumped my bones is because you're my boss?"

"Duh, you idiot." Cuddy answered too quickly adding "among other reasons."

House smiled. "So this boss-employee thing is the reason we're not doing the horizontal mambo?"

Cuddy frowned and smiled at House. "You're a real Robert Frost."

"So what would happen if I made a pass at you?" House said.

"You mean another one?" Cuddy smirked.

"Yeah," House encouraged. "Would you fire me? Or, would you fire me up? Slide your hands around my neck and kiss me back, again?"

"That doesn't count," Cuddy countered. "I had just lost Joy and I was….vulnerable. I wasn't thinking clearly and…

"Yeah, yeah whatever." House mumbled. This conversation had gotten quite interesting and despite its sexy direction, House was not satisfied. Who the hell was she seeing this weekend? Why did she turn him down? Obviously she likes him and this game of theirs was starting to fray. He wasn't ready for that. He liked the tension and the verbal foreplay. No way was this moving to the next level until he wanted to.

Cuddy looked up at the silent House. "Are you done ranting?"

"You can't have Wilson either." House shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy looked nervous.

"You're his boss, too. He's your employee, too. Haaaaaa!" House smirked obviously pleased with himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cuddy said nervously.

"Wilson told me all about you two," House continued. "How he's going after you if I don't move things along."

"I know." Cuddy said quietly.

"You know?" House was shocked and his face showed it.

"That's what he told me at lunch yesterday. I don't really believe him. I think he's scamming both of us to move things along. He's a very determined Cupid." Cuddy mused. "Why? Do you believe him?"

"I don't know." House said honestly. "He was kind of weird yesterday."

"Okay, well that settles that. I've got a meeting and you've got clinic hours. So in conclusion: I'm the boss. You and James are employees. No one's quitting and no one's boinking anyone in this trio. Capish? No hanky panky and they all lived happily every after." Cuddy stated.

House grinned at her Italian references. "Well no one lives happily ever after without hanky panky."

"Going to have to if you're going to work here. Bye House. I'm going to my meeting. Don't touch my stuff." Cuddy commanded as she exited her office.

House smirked at her intuition and her lovely round bottom.

_Reviews would be very welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

House caught up with Wilson by lunchtime on Friday. Wilson knew this was coming after yesterday's hallway discussion and he had successfully ducked House throughout the day despite knowing a major conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later.

House dropped his tray loudly on the cafeteria table making enough noise to frighten those nearby.

"Subtle." Wilson commented. "Something on your mind?

"You don't really want her." House announced. "Cuddy thinks this is just a ploy to get us together.

"Whatever," Wilson responded in a blasé manner. His calm demeanor irked House. Surely Wilson would crack if he knew House and Cuddy were on to him. But seeing Wilson acting bored with the conversation unnerved House.

"I asked her and she said it to my face, seriously, dude." House countered.

"Did you ask her out?" Wilson asked.

"She has plans tonight."

"So that was a yes?" Wilson asked.

"God, you are such a stickler. Yes, I asked her out --- caaaaasssssualllly and she said she had plans."

"I know." Wilson took a bite out of his sandwich. "She's going to a gallery opening with me this evening." House felt his temper rise.

"You're a real dick." House snapped.

"Takes one to know one." Wilson snapped back.

"Why are you going out with her, now?" House asked somberly. His face looked a little worried but his voice was icy.

"Because she's my friend and she's long overdue to have fun and relax and be around someone who'll treat her with kindness and look after her," Wilson relayed. "She's not getting anything but tension from you and frankly….heartache."

"So you've got a thing for Cuddy?"

"Who doesn't?" Wilson laughed.

"If I'm such a bastard, then why doesn't she fire me?" House countered.

"Because you're a good doctor and Cuddy is a professional. Breaking her heart doesn't fall under the annual employee review," Wilson hissed. "I've thought long and hard about this…"

"I'll bet you have," House retorted.

"And you're being an ass way more often than you're being kind to Cuddy. She doesn't need this abuse."

"What abuse? She dishes it out more than I ever could," House whined.

"Bullshit!" Wilson snapped. The lunchroom suddenly quieted as several heads turned towards their table.

"I'm not listening to this crap. If you love her, then make a move. You have until 9 pm tonight. You don't do it, then I will." Wilson looked angry.

"You serious?" House asked slightly shocked.

"Extremely serious." Wilson snapped. "I've put up with enough crap in this friendship of ours. Right now you've become an obstacle to Cuddy ever being happy with her life. If you aren't man enough to do what a man should do, then get the hell out of the way!" Wilson's face had turned red and he stood up so quickly and forcefully he knocked his chair back.

"Deal with it, House." Wilson stormed off leaving House embarrassed and shocked.

The doorbell rang at precisely 7:00pm. Lisa Cuddy opened the door to see Wilson waiting nervously at her door. "Come in, James, I'll grab my coat and we can go." Wilson admired how lovely she looked. Her dress clung to her emphasizing her small waist and trim hips. Her body was stunning, her legs slim and well shaped. Wilson took the opportunity to check her out while Cuddy's attention was elsewhere. Wilson felt butterflies in his stomach. Was he really going to have the chance to let Cuddy know he had feelings for her? He'd held back for so long out of deference to House but House had abused his patience and Cuddy's. Tonight would be a turning point for all three of them.

Cuddy returned to the living room to let her sitter know the final details and told her she'd be home early. Wilson stood watching as Cuddy kiss her daughter and return to the hall.

"Let me get my coat," Cuddy said as she opened the closet. She pulled out a red trenchcoat and Wilson quickly stepped in to take it from her. "Let me help you with that, Lisa." James said quickly. "thank you, James." James Wilson was no idiot. How else could he get close enough to her to sniff her perfume and touch her hair.

"Shall we?" Lisa asked. The two left and got into Wilson's BMW.

"The gallery show opens in twenty minutes but I thought we could have dinner first, sound okay?" Wilson asked.

"Great. I am a little hungry"

"I know a great little vegetarian place near the art district," Wilson mentioned. "I got us a reservation just in case."

"James, you are wonderful!" Cuddy replied happily. "Yes, I am!" James thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Cuddy and Wilson were seated in a mediteranean restaurant lit nicely with candles as soft music murmured quietly in the background.

"James, this place is so….," Cuddy exclaimed. "How did you find this place?"

"I like to try new things," James mumbled. "You look lovely as usual, Lisa."

"James, are you flirting with me?" Cuddy laughed bashfully.

"Actually, yeah." James smiled back. "But you do look lovely." James finished off his glass of wine in one large gulp.

"Well thank you, James. You look very nice, yourself. I'm just glad this week is finally over. It's been…tough." Cuddy finished slowly.

"Tell me about it." James responded. "First I tell my boss I want her then I tell my best friend to get out of the way so I can have her…"

Cuddy's eyes popped open.

James caught himself and immediately stopped talking. "Oops. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." Cuddy's eyes were wide open, a soft but definitely pink blush rose in her cheeks.

"Well, good, then. It's out. You have NO IDEA how long I've wanted to get that out!" James grinned. The wine taking effect and relaxing him, giving him a strangely calm surge in confidence. "More wine?" James filled his own glass and began to top off Cuddy's. Cuddy nodded slightly while looking somewhat still in shock.

"So here's the deal, Lisa," James continued on. "I told House he had a deadline and if he didn't do something significant tonight, then all bets were off and he could compete with me for you."

"Are you serious?" Cuddy said slowly. "So this is a real date?"

"Yes, it sure is." James said with a big grin. "So, my cards are on the table. Deal."

"What? What do you mean deal?" Cuddy was confused at this new version of James Wilson who was less cautious, less calm and more adventurous.

"Deal, Lisa. Deal your cards on the table," James said confidently. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm very flattered James but I don't really like being treated like a piece of meat." Cuddy said flatly. You and House have decided I'll go with which ever of you make the right move. It doesn't work that way."

"Okay, how does it work?" James asked. He slid his chair closer to Cuddy and she noticed immediately. Was it the wine making James so bold or was it having nothing left to hide? He didn't know and he didn't care. Cuddy was stunning in candlelight, House was nowhere to be seen and it was a Friday night. Anything could happen -- if he didn't blow it.

"I don't exactly know but you can bet _I _will decide what's best for me," Cuddy said firmly.

"Okay, then. Fair enough but you can't really blame a guy for trying to take control," James grinned at her. Cuddy smiled back slowly yet enjoying this more cocky version of Wilson. Her mind raced at the thought. She second-guessed everything he said and she observed his every gesture. Was this just another ploy to get House and Cuddy together? She'd never seen this side of Wilson and his sudden announcement of attraction to her was overwhelming if not a little crazy.

IF Wilson was making a game of this, Cuddy decided she could play along but only up to a point. She wasn't so sure Wilson really meant what he'd confessed to her. If he was serious, then Cuddy had to do some fast thinking. Could she ever see herself with Wilson romantically? She'd never given the idea a second thought until just now. Wilson was almost like a brother to her. He was handsome and sweet and kind but he wasn't House. If only she could melt the two men together, she'd have the perfect man! Cuddy watched James closely but not listening as attentively as she should have. Had she paid more attention to his words instead of her own thoughts she might have noticed his arm had slid around her chair and he'd moved a little closer to her.

Dinner arrived, the two ate and flirted a little and toasted one another. House was the furthest thing from their minds but Gregory House WAS just 12 feet away with a great view of the couple's table. He sat behind them in the corner of the restaurant with a large menu in front of his face and his table's candle blown out to preserve darkness. He could see their profiles and noticed Wilson sliding his chair around to Cuddy, draping his arm around Cuddy's chair and filling her glass of wine. That fucking James Wilson was being charming and Cuddy was enjoying it! House had no intention of making any grand moves tonight despite the ultimatum but that didn't mean he couldn't spy.

Wilson paid the check, helped Cuddy put on her coat and the pair walked arm in arm across the street and down the block to the art gallery. House hurriedly paid his bill, left his dinner plate untouched and hurried after them. His motorcycle parked around back was well hidden and he'd have to try to sneak up on them without being noticed. A man with a cane is always noticed but so far, neither James Wilson nor Lisa Cuddy had managed to notice anything but each other.

James followed Lisa through the art gallery and the two laughed and giggled over some of the artwork. There were plenty of nudes in various art styles and Cuddy seemed a little reserved at times but James would whisper in her ear and the two would burst out laughing. House kept an eye on Cuddy's face. She was happy, enjoying herself. She was relaxed -- stunning. But somewhere during the hour, House noticed a different expression taking residence on James Wilson's face. A look of attraction and affection, genuine and open was easy to witness. James kept his eyes on Cuddy hardly noticing the art work all around them.

At one point, Wilson placed his hand on Cuddy's waist whenever the opportunity allowed. Cuddy didn't seem to mind. James leaned in and said something to Cuddy, allowing his right hand to pause at her shoulder. House noticed James leaning in to Cuddy's hair and inhaling surrepticiously. Cuddy didn't appear to be aware of James's actions until James took Cuddy by the hand and pulled her through a throng of people blocking their path. Cuddy seemed shocked but House noticed James never let go of her hand. Cuddy wouldn't have yanked her hand away but House grew angrier that Cuddy allowed it to go on.

House could feel his temper flaring. James was making moves and Cuddy didn't notice or if she did, she liked it.

House nearly fell over when Cuddy turned too quickly to James and their faces were just inches apart. Cuddy smiled and James smiled back before Cuddy pulled back. They had had a moment and House knew it. This sucked. He couldn't barge in and break them up. He'd be a laughing stock. What if he made Lisa mad? What if she wanted to be with James, preferred him even? No, House would hang back and watch. It was a quarter to nine. He had time. He didn't know what was to happen at nine pm but he wasn't going to miss finding out.

James glanced at his watch. He knew House had to be nearby. It wasn't like House to ignore a dare. He didn't care if House was there or not but James had decided tonight he would make his intentions perfectly clear to his boss that he had fallen for her and had held back telling her of his feelings for years. It would change their relationship for sure.

Waiting for just the opportune moment to make his move, James recognized Cuddy was in fact relaxed and comfortable with him. Cuddy was enjoying herself and being terribly witty. No wonder House had fallen for her. House. Damn him. That stupid selfish bastard had no right to keep Cuddy under his thumb without making some sort of move to let her know where she stood. House was an idiot and didn't deserve Cuddy.

James felt his temper rising at the thought of House being an obstacle to Cuddy's happiness. She hadn't told him to leave her alone but she hadn't exactly encouraged any flirtation. James swigged a glass of chardonney to bolster his nerves and brought two more glasses to Cuddy seated on glass bench. James apprised her from head to toe. Cuddy was glamour to him. 1940s silver screen glamour with confidence, toughness and sweetness. She was curvaceous, sexy, ladylike and flirtatious with a hint of tomboy. Wilson always admired pretty tomboys who had no idea of their physical powers over others. Charmingly oblivious to their own beauty most of the time.

"Here you go, Lisa." James handed her the cool glass of wine and taking a seat next to her. Lisa took the glass and smiled at James.

"How are you and House friends?"

"What?" James grinned.

"Seriously, James, two men could not be more different. You're nice, sweet, gentle, funny, handsome. Charming even.

"House is funny and he isn't ugly," James defended his friend to the woman they both wanted. What was he doing? James mentally kicked himself.

"No, House can be funny and he's not ugly but he sure knows how to act ugly sometimes."

"You got me there." James leaned over and tapped their wine glasses together. "Prost!"

"So why are you attracted to House if he's such a bastard?" James asked quietly before taking a large swallow.

"I honestly don't have the foggiest idea why." Cuddy answered openly. "I use to think it was all a pretense and that if I worked at him long enough he'd open up but now I'm convinced he's not guarding anything. He really is a selfish bastard with moments of surprising kindness and thoughtfulness mixed in to mess with people's heads."

"You're realizing this just now?" James asked.

"No, I've only refused to accept it until now." Cuddy answered.

"Why now?"

"Why not now?" Cuddy countered. "I'm tired of banging my head against the wall waiting for a breakthrough." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Can we change the subject?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we can," James agreed and reached over to take the glass from her hand before setting them on the other side carefully placed on the bench. "Now, where were we?"

Cuddy shrugged and stared at James curiously. "Oh yeah, we were just about to talk about this…" James leaned in and kissed Cuddy firmly, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter to him. Cuddy froze. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth agape as Wilson kissed her, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip softly, barely there.

"James!" Cuddy declared. "What are you doing?" Cuddy leaned back but Wilson hadn't relaxed his grip.

"Something I should have done years ago." James stated flatly before leaning in for another kiss. His arms encircled her and pulled her closer, lips landing crookedly on her cheek.

"Hold up, James!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"What?" James whispered.

"People are staring!" Cuddy whispered back.

"So what?" James pulled her tighter and kissed her harder. Cuddy couldn't deny James was a very good kisser. Cuddy relaxed a bit and allowed herself to be kissed.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Wilson asked. The wine had done wonders to relax him and his inhibitions. "You're really beautiful, Lisa." Wilson murmured into her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver up her back.

"James, wait." Cuddy pleaded. "Lets not make this a public show." Wilson pulled back and looked into Cuddy's eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes pleading with him. Wilson agreed and released her, sliding his hand down her arm and grasping her hand.

"Come on, let's go," James said. Cuddy got up and followed James, smiling to herself at his newfound confidence and overt masculinity. Wine did his body good, Cuddy laughed inwardly.

James pulled Cuddy quickly through the crowd headed toward the coat-check counter. He would have made it too had he not tripped over a hardwood cane strategically placed just seconds before.

_House is jealous! Now don't we love that? Reviews, please????  
_


	4. Chapter 4

James flew towards the floor falling hard and cracking his knee. "What the hell?"

Cuddy barely managed to stop herself from falling on top of Wilson who had taken a very hard slam into the floor. Cuddy heard a familiar voice and looked up quickly. Her mouth fell open at the sight of a very angry, red-faced Gregory House.

"Get up, you bastard!" House snarled at Wilson.

Wilson tried to stand but his knee wouldn't allow it. "Did you trip me?" James accused House. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Get up or I'll cane your ass right now!" House growled.

Cuddy couldn't move. She found herself staring at two men locked in angry words while trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I fucking saw what you did!" House snarled through gritted teeth. "I ought to kill you, you backstabbing son-of-a-bitch!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Wilson taunted. "I kissed her, so what? She liked it! Cuddy's not your property, House."

Cuddy was stupefied. These two idiots were fighting over her and she felt fear seeping into her bones. Her knees felt like they would give out and her hands began shaking. She wanted this yelling match to stop. She did what immediately came to mind. Cuddy ran. She ran out the door and down the street and flagged the first cab she could find leaving the two men to finish their fight or whatever idiots did in situations like this.

Cuddy heaved herself into the back of the cab and slid down for no apparent reason other than to hide herself from view. The cab driver glanced back at her through the rearview mirror. "Where to, lady?

"Just drive! Fast!" Cuddy began hyperventilating.

"You okay?"

"No, floor it! Cuddy snapped. She began to shake. The cabby eyed her and frowned but he did what he was told.

"You kissed Cuddy, you son-of-a-bitch!" House grabbed Wilson by the collar and yanked him up. For a crippled guy, House was surprisingly strong. Wilson howled, "My knee, you bastard!"

"Sucks, doesn't it, prick!" House laughed with a hard look. "Want to make it permanent?"

Wilson raised his hands in subservience. "I understand you're angry but you screwed up!" Wilson defended himself. "You had 'til 9 pm to make a move and you didn't!"

House glanced at his watch, "It's 9:11! What was I supposed to do? Propose? Tackle you? Steal her?"

"Where is she?" Wilson asked.

"What?" House replied.

"Cuddy? Where is she?" The pair of idiots glanced around looking for their boss and meeting the eyes of everyone in the gallery who'd stopped to watch the fisticuffs. The gallery was oddly silent.

"Dude, she booked outta here!" A grunge-looking artist type guy offered up, pointing to the door. "She's gone!"

House glared at the do-gooder and let go of Wilson in his trek to the door. "Wait just a damn minute, asshole!" Wilson hollered. "You tripped me!"

"You're lucky you're not dead!" House shot back and left the gallery. Wilson dusted himself off, rearranged his tie and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he limped out of the gallery. He speed dialed Cuddy. No answer. He hung up and dialed again. Still no answer. Wilson popped the locks on his car and got in gingerly, careful of his banged-up knee. Putting the car into drive, James headed directly to Cuddy's home, just a few minutes behind a cranky House already speeding to the same location on a sleek motorcycle.

_Showdown at Cuddy's cul-de-sac? Who Knows but it'll get juicy! _


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy paid the cabby and hurried into her home. She was right, she had arrived home early as predicted. Within a few minutes her babysitter had updated her about Rachel and was out the door. Seven minutes later a motorcycle pulled up and three minutes later a BMW slammed it into park in Cuddy's driveway. Two men stood hollering at her door with no chance of getting in. Cuddy flashed her house lights twice and left the two in the dark.

House glared at Wilson. Wilson glared back.

"I should kick your ass!" House snapped.

"As if!" Wilson chuckled. Whap!

A cane made contact with Wilson's forehead. "Owwwwww! Youuuuuu fuck!" Wilson hissed grabbing his head. "Are you nuts?" Wilson shouted.

"Are you?" House shouted. "You kissed your boss! In Public!"

"Get used to it!" Wilson snapped. Blood was trickling down his face. "I'm going to need stitches you asshole!"

"Like I care," House mocked. "Get your faggoty ass out of here before I get serious and …"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, right now! Both of you! Cuddy shouted from her front door. Lights blazed on. "Leave! Right now!

Two men stood there staring back at her dumbfounded blinded by the porch light. "Ssssh!" House urged, "Cuddy! You trying to wake the neighbors?"

"Like I care!" Cuddy mocked him. Wilson laughed. House smacked Wilson with his cane but Wilson caught it and yanked it free throwing it into the street.

"You prick!" House shouted!

"Fuck you!" Wilson shouted back.

"Shut up! God Dammit!" Cuddy yelled. "You'll wake Rachel!"

House immediately quieted down. Wilson shrugged apologetically. "You better let us in before your neighbors call the cops," House stated.

Cuddy's blazing eyes stared daggers at both of them. "NO!! You had better leave! Both of you _**before I**_ call the cops!" Cuddy slammed the door and the sound of howling infant began nearly immediately. House smirked, Wilson laughed and the two mens' eyes met.

"We fucked up." Wilson said.

"Big time." House added. "But you're still a prick."

"Takes one to know one." Wilson countered. "She doesn't want you anymore."

"Go on deluding yourself. You're just jealous." House shot back before snapping his cell phone open and dialing Cuddy.

"She won't answer." Wilson chided.

"She will for me." House bragged. Wilson waited. House let it ring. Cuddy wouldn't pick up.

"**You **pissed her off!" House yelled snapping his cell phone shut. Cuddy watched from behind the sheers, peeking between the blinds and biting her bottom lip. The men were circling each other, each appeared ready to pummel the other. Wilson swung at House and House leaned back. Wilson cursed as he landed forward on his injured knee. House laughed nastily.

What did she do? How did this happen? They were all going to get fired and it was all her fault. Wait, no, it wasn't her fault. It was their fault! These two idiots messed everything up for all of them. This was beyond a lover's triangle. She wanted House. House wanted Cuddy. Wilson wanted Cuddy, Cuddy didn't know what to think about Wilson, Wilson hated House and House hated Wilson. This was seriously messed up.

Cuddy held Rachel closely to her and rocked the little girl back to sleep. Rachel drifted off and Cuddy waited breathlessly for the two men to back off and leave. She wanted to lay Rachel back in her crib but feared leaving the window in case one of the two men tried to kill the other.

Finally, Rachel's weight forced Cuddy to take the baby back to her nursery. She quickly settled the infant in her bed and placed her comforter around the sleeping child before racing back to the window. Nothing had changed. The two men were still circling each other, stomping through her front yard and yelling. House was limping – his cane, god knows where. Wilson holding his head and dripping blood down his shirt, limping faintly and swinging his left hand about erratically. Was he trying to punch House?

Cuddy stood at the window trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly House lunged forward and tackled Wilson! The two rolled around on the ground, fists flying, arms grappling, cursing, yelping.

Cuddy saw lights flicking on at more than a couple of houses across the street. She ran to the door, leaving the lights off outside and raced to the two men punching each other. "Stop it right now! Cuddy hissed at both of them. They ignored her. She raced to the house, turned on the hose and sprayed both of them until they stopped fighting.

"Jesus! Cuddy! That's fucking cold!" House shouted. Wilson was sputtering but at least he stopped hitting House. Cuddy pulled the hose back to the spigot and turned off the water. "Follow me and be QUIET!" She hissed.

The two men stared each other down and trudged after her. "Don't say a word! Just listen to me!" Cuddy hissed. "Rachel is asleep and I swear I'll kill the first one who wakes her!"

Both men stood there dripping wet, embarrassed and quiet. House pulled his coat off and handed it to Cuddy. She stared at him. He pulled it back before dropping it on the floor.

"Could you get me a towel?" Wilson whispered to Cuddy. "My head…."

"Oh God! Wilson!" Cuddy couldn't believe how much blood had dried down his face. "Go to the bathroom, wash your face and please don't wake the baby."

"Are you okay…you know…with him?" Wilson nodded to House as he asked Cuddy for affirmation.

"I'm fine. Just go." Cuddy responded. House smirked at Wilson before following Cuddy into the living room.

Wilson closed the hall bathroom door and began to assess the damage to his face. He wouldn't need stitches but he'd have a hell of a bruise. The dried blood down his cheek had seeped into his collar and stuck it to his neck. It looked worse than it was. No sense trying to play it up for sympathy points. Cuddy was a doctor, after all.

House waited for the perfect moment. Staring daggers at Cuddy, House situated himself on her clean neat sofa, ensuring a few grass stains would be left behind. "Why the hell did you kiss him?" House accused Cuddy.

"None of your damn business, House!" Cuddy snapped.

"Ssssh! You'll wake Rachel!" House taunted.

The pair stared at each other. "Look, you don't want me. You've made that clear more than once," Cuddy hissed. "I'm moving on. Apparently, there are other men who find me interesting."

"Interesting? IINNNNN-teresting?" House chuckled. "Wilson's interested in you alright only because I am, or I was!" House jeered. "Don't get to excited. Wilson's always liked needy women."

Cuddy fumed. House was goading her and she knew it.

"Yes, that's why the two of you are duking it out in an art gallery and in my front yard!"

Cuddy moved past House who grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't you touch me!" Cuddy snarled. Wilson had just entered into the room and took in the scene and before he could help himself, had thrown another punch at House's chin, landing it squarely and forcefully.

"Oh. My. God!" Cuddy shrieked.

"Touch her again and I'll break your goddamn face!" Wilson shouted. Cuddy leapt forward and pushed herself between the two men. House reared back and was about to slam Wilson in the face with his fist when Cuddy jumped in front of Wilson thereby receiving a solid punch to her chin.

"Ohhhhhh!" Cuddy whimpered.

"You hit Cuddy!" Wilson accused. House froze. He couldn't have. He struck Cuddy and hurt her.

"Oh God!" House reacted immediately lurching forward and grabbing Cuddy around her waist pulling her to him in a bear hug. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Lisa. Lisa?" House whispered.

Cuddy's eyes rolled back into her skull and she passed out in his arms. The two men panicked. Rachel howled!

Wilson froze. "Lay her on the sofa! Elevate her feet, I'll get ice!"

House pulled Cuddy closer to him. "Lisa, lisa, lisa…." House whispered. "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry," House kissed her face over and over. Cuddy groaned. House held her to him on the sofa. He touched her forehead. She was cold and slightly clammy. Her head lolled to the side.

"Cuddy, wake up. Please, wake up." House pleaded. Cuddy didn't respond. House could have killed himself. He couldn't believe he had hurt her. Of all the people he wanted to protect, he ended up hurting her. She'd hate him. Wilson would win her over. House could never make this up to her."

Cuddy groaned and her eyelids fluttered. "uhhhh"

"Cuddy? Lisa? Can you hear me?" House pleaded. "Lisa?"

"Wow did you screw up bad!" Wilson mocked him. "You hit her! You couldn't have made things worse if you tried!"

House ignored Wilson and stared at Lisa's unconscious face. House leaned in and kissed her face softly over and over. "Lisa?" House whispered. "Wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you." Lisa began to struggle in his arms, pushing him away.

House scrutinized her face, she was beginning to revive. "Lisa? Can you hear me?"

Lisa's eyes opened and she found herself staring into the worried faces of House and Wilson. House was entirely too close and she could barely focus on him. "House, ….what happened?"

"House punched you! In the face!" Wilson announced. "He hit you!"

"By accident, you fuck!" House snapped. "I was about to hit Wilson and you got in the way and I'm so sorry……."

"You hit me?" Cuddy closed her eyes and reached up to touch her jaw. Her chin hurt. It pulsated. "Ice?"

"Right here," Wilson said and leaned in to gently apply it.

How did this happen? Cuddy wondered. Two men who yesterday didn't say anything to let her know they cared about her were suddenly fighting over her.

"Why?" Cuddy asked plaintively.

"Why what?" House and Wilson said in unison.

"Why are you doing this?" Cuddy moaned. "Fighting, hitting, hurting …."

House was speechless. Wilson stammered unsure of what to say.

Cuddy tried to sit up. "Look at us. Wilson, you're bleeding. House, you're scratched up and I'm going to have a horrible bruise on my face."

House never felt such deep guilt. His eyes moistened as he realized he was responsible for hurting her. "Lisa, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Anything you want, just say it and I'll do it."

Cuddy stared at House. Who was this pleading man? Certainly not the coolish, distant prick who'd jerked her heart back and forth. He was asking for forgiveness unabashedly. Even Wilson was stunned silent.

"Do you love me?" Cuddy asked quietly.

House closed his eyes momentarily and reopened them slowly. "Yes." He answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why do I have to ask?" Cuddy asked sadly. "Well?"

House swallowed and paused. "Do you love me?"

Cuddy blinked. He wasn't supposed to ask questions. He hit her. She had the upper-hand, damn it.

Cuddy stared back into House's cool blue eyes. "Yes."

House fell on her and hugged her tightly. "Thank god! Do you forgive me?"

"Hell, no!" Cuddy snarked! "You hit me!"

"Not on purpose!" House snarked back. "I'll make it up to you!"

"Oh Geeeze!" Wilson sputtered.

"Are you still here?" House sounded mad.

Wilson ignored him. "Lisa? Lisa? It's James. Do you remember our evening? Do you remember what I said to you?"

Cuddy glanced at James. "What?"

"Lisa, we went out tonight. I kissed you and you kissed me back." James urged. "Do you remember it?"

"No we didn't, James!" Cuddy laughed. "Are you messing with me? I think I'd remember if we kissed!"

James' face fell. Cuddy had no memory of their intimate conversation or their public kisses. She didn't remember any thing.

James frowned. "She probably doesn't have a concussion but if she can't remember tonight…. How many fingers do you see, Lisa?" Cuddy looked at James strangely. "None!"

"Oh," James realized he hadn't shown her any fingers. "Try again." Cuddy stared harder at James. "Three?"

"Yep, she's fine." James murmured. "You two okay?"

House glared at Wilson. "We'll be fine when you leave!"

"FINE, I'm leaving!" Wilson retorted. "Lisa, I'll check on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, James," Cuddy responded before closing her eyes. Wilson shut the door quietly behind himself. House stared at her face closely. "You okay?"

"Huh, yeah." Cuddy replied. "I'm kind of tired. Is that Rachel?"

House held his breath, Rachel was stirring but not yelling. "Lets see if she goes back to sleep," House whispered. Cuddy smiled with her eyes closed. "Is there a bruise yet?" Cuddy asked.

House checked her face and began to kiss her chin softly, "nope, not here, yet. Not there either," Cuddy smiled.

"Where'd James go?" Cuddy asked. House paused to examine her face. "He left." House said.

"Oh, I meant to tell him I had a nice time out tonight." Cuddy murmured to herself.

House pulled back. "I thought you didn't remember anything about tonight?"

"I remember James took me out to dinner and was very nice to me," Cuddy whispered as she began to doze off. "I remmemm…"

"What? What?" House asked prodding her along.

"He is a very…..good….. kisserrrrrrr." Cuddy fell asleep.

"You little vixen!" House smiled. "You remembered! You little liar!" He kissed her nose.

Cuddy smiled in her sleep. Wilson would save face. Cuddy would be able to look Wilson in the eye and not have to deal with the evening's events. No one would be fired. And House and Wilson would no longer have reason to continue fighting over her. It "never" happened if **she** couldn't "remember."

Only House knew differently and Cuddy knew he knew. Poor Wilson. House got the girl. Cuddy got House. Wilson? He got the opportunity to kiss Cuddy with no recriminations. House was a lucky bastard.

Wilson watched the couple through Cuddy's front window. He smiled a little sadly to himself. "Lisa, I'll wait as long as it takes," Wilson whispered.

_Reviewers, should I end it here or continue? Tell me….._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Bruise

House stayed overnight at Cuddy's home sleeping on her bed rather than in it. Cuddy however, was neatly tucked in and unaware of House's proximity. Neither had changed clothes as Cuddy could barely keep her eyes open. House's fear of a concussion along with the maximum guilt a man could feel kept him close to her with hourly alarms to awaken himself solely to wake her up and make sure she was okay and not headed for a coma.

Cuddy, on the other hand, was terribly cranky after a long night's disrupted sleep every hour on the hour. House was also beat but the adrenalin and guilt kept him wide awake staring at her ceiling in the dark and occasionally glancing at Cuddy's sleeping face where the moon light had seeped in between the curtains and highlighted her contours. He could see the dark bruise forming on her chin. Gently he reached over and lightly caressed it to determine if it was swollen. It was. Cuddy would never be able to explain this away and he couldn't bring himself to tease her about it.

About 3am House got up and checked on Rachel who was dozing peacefully. He walked around her home turning on lamps to look over her things, her books, her photos. He enjoyed spying and all that inappropriate pleasure of learning about people's private lives. He'd checked her bedside tables – no pleasure toys in any drawer. "Well, what do you know!" House grinned secretly pleased. The thought crossed his mind that Cuddy didn't keep the battery-operated boyfriend parts because she might be getting the real thing now and then. House frowned at the thought and brushed the thought out of his mind right away. "Naw, Cuddy wouldn't throw herself at anyone, not even me." House thought.

Cuddy looked even more delicate because of the bruise. A face like hers, so feminine and feline, a straight slim nose, a full luscious mouth, and those eyes! Large, luminous and delicate -- framed with long dark lashes. He found himself staring at her willing her to wake up. It would be another 45 minutes before he could wake her. He moved around restlessly before spying Cuddy's blackberry.

He picked it up and began scanning her address book and call logs. Nothing unusual except that James Wilson seemed to make a lot of calls to her and even emails were quite frequent. He looked through her contacts list and noticed the number of men whose names he didn't recall. He could feel himself growing jealous. Who were these guys? He began reviewing each one. He then found his own. His entry had the least information. "Huh." House thought.

He then checked James Wilson's entry. Again, very little information. There were other men's names but he could find nothing to verify if they were personal contacts or business. House reviewed James' data and changed the phone number to his own. He added notes: "Gay. Tiny Penis. Dim. Divorced loser." House chuckled to himself. From now on whenever Cuddy tried to reach Wilson she'd be calling House. By four am House had fallen asleep on the couch.

Cuddy woke up round 6:30 am with a small headache. Her yawn alerted her to her chin's pain. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom mirror. There it was, a huge dark mark on the side of her chin. How was she going to explain this to her employees. She dug into her make-up drawer and sought out cover-up dabbing it on. It might work. She'd figure it out after her shower. Maybe it would fade by Monday and no one would notice she thought hopefully.

Cuddy checked on Rachel and found the little girl still sleeping in her crib. She tiptoed quietly out of the baby's room and made a pot of coffee for herself before returning to her bathroom. Cuddy undressed and started her shower. Brushing her teeth carefully, she waited for the water to warm in the shower. Pulling a towel out of the linen closet she hung it over the shower rod and climbed into the warm shower. She let the water run over her face and body and tried to recall the previous night's events. Some details didn't make sense to her.

She remembered the evening began with Wilson taking her out to dinner and an art gallery. She recalled having a pleasant time and suddenly remembered Wilson planting an earnest but hardly platonic kiss on her mouth. Did she kiss him back? She was unsure. She remembered Wilson falling and immediately it hit her that House had shown up on her date, had provoked Wilson into a brawl. "Oh god!" She whispered to herself. She knew better. When had she been on a date that House had NOT shown up to ruin it?

She felt herself getting angry, her forehead wrinkled into a frown. "Damn it, House!" She said aloud.

"Yes?" A man's voice came from the other side of the shower curtain. Cuddy jerked out of her reverie and nearly falling in the slipper shower.

"House?" She whispered tersely.

"Care for company in there?" House responded.

"NO! What are you doing here!" Cuddy reached for her towel but House snatched it away before she could pull it down to cover herself. "Give me back my towel right this minute!" Cuddy snapped.

"Iiiiiii don't think sooooo," House responded. "You can either ask me very politely or you're welcome to come out and get it yourself."

Cuddy froze. She was naked, warm and wet from the shower still pulsing on her body and terrified House would snatch back the curtain leaving her exposed.

"Please, House." Cuddy pleaded. "May I have my towel?" She hoped it sounded polite enough for House to return the towel.

"That's more like it." House chuckled as his arm appeared inside her shower space clutching the towel. It shocked her to have his hand so near to her naked body. She held the shower curtain in place and quickly snatched the towel away, quickly wrapping herself in it. She didn't move for a moment. The shower was still running but she had aimed it toward the curtain hoping House wouldn't try anything but if he did, he'd surely get hit by the spray.

"Cuddy? Are you coming out?" House asked. "What are you doing in there?"

Cuddy bit her lip and held her breath. "House?"

"What is it Cuddy?"

"What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?" House seemed surprised. "You went out with Wilson last night." Cuddy could see House's silhouette against the shower curtain.

"I remember but what happened to my face?" Cuddy asked quietly.

House held his breath and considered telling her the truth. "James hit you."

Cuddy yanked back the shower curtain and stared at House. Her towel clutched tightly. "Don't look!" She commanded. House smiled but his eyes never left her. "Get out of my bathroom, House!"

House pulled her to him. He could feel her shivering. "How about you let me dry you off and I'll tell you all about it? Here, let me help you out off that wet towel." Cuddy pulled back. "Absolutely NOT!"

"Oh you're no fun!" House pouted, eyes twinkling. "I'm just trying to help you – wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"House, please! Could you just get my robe?" Cuddy whispered.

"Fine! Where is it?" He rolled his eyes.

"On the back of the bedroom door. Please?"

Cuddy looked so vulnerable standing there looking up at him with her pale gray eyes, wet hair cascading over her shoulders, bruised chin and tightly wrapped towel. "I'm freezing."

As soon as House moved out of the room, Cuddy ducked behind the bathroom door and stuck her hand out into the bedroom waiting for him to place her robe in her hand.

"I can't believe you're naked in there and I'm out here." House whined. "Here!" Cuddy felt the robe in her hand and she snatched it back, shutting the door quickly. House chuckled at her nervousness. "Why Miz Cuddles, are you afraid of me?"

"OF course not!" Cuddy yelled through the door wrapping her robe shut quickly. She yanked opened the door and House jumped back slightly. "Well aren't you cute!" House sing-songed as he gazed down her body wrapped in a short silky pale lavender robe.

"House, why would James hit me?" Cuddy asked.

"You really don't remember?" House tested.

"No. I don't remember much of anything," Cuddy admitted. "Why are **you** even here?"

"I stayed to make sure you didn't have a concussion. You took it pretty hard on the chin, you know," House added. "Last night, James got jealous that you chose me over him and tried to punch me but you got in the way. I really owe you my life, Cuddy. How will I ever thank you!???" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Cuddy.

"Seriously, House! What happened? Cuddy looked worried.

"I just told you! James has the hots for you and accidentally hit you when you tried to protect me."

"Right!" Cuddy said. "Why would James want to hit you?"

"Because I showed up on your date." Cuddy's eyes opened wide and a small grin threatened to stay.

"Why am I not surprised." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you do that, House? Why do you have to interrupt my life?" Cuddy looked riled up and her hands had planted themselves on her hips. She wanted an answer.

House looked into her eyes and blushed. Cuddy noticed.

"I'm just making sure you don't throw yourself at your dates. I know how hard up you are." House tried to deflect the point away from him.

"So what did you do last night to make James angry?" Cuddy demanded. "Tell me right now or I'll call him right now." House noticed Cuddy used Wilson's first name but stuck to using House's last name. He didn't like it one bit.

"Like I said, I showed up and I may have…." House hesitated.

"yes?" Cuddy countered.

"I tripped him."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Cuddy's eyes flashed with anger and surprise.

"Because he was all over you!" House snapped.

"James wouldn't do that, House!"

"He did last night! He kissed you and you kissed him back!"

Cuddy went silent. A puzzled look flashed across her eyes. "So?"

"So?! SO? That's not … it's not…he's not supposed to…" House couldn't respond without embarrassing himself.

"If I didn't know you so well I might think you were jealous," Cuddy smiled. " I just wonder if you're feeling jealous over me taking up Wilson's attentions or Wilson keeping me company."

House glared at Cuddy. Either way he looked like an ass.

"House, wait…did you…did James and you have a fight last night?" Cuddy frowned. "I remember James was bleeding and he needed a towel."

"Cuddy, what does it matter?"

"I still don't understand why you two would resort to fighting over interrupting a date?" Cuddy shook her head. "You have to leave now."

"That's a fine thank you!" House tried to sound indignant. "You could at least make me breakfast?"

"I meant you have to leave my room. I need to get dressed," Cuddy said shyly. "Why don't **you** make me breakfast?" House smirked. At least she wasn't kicking him out.

"Yes, mistress." House ambled out into the kitchen. He heard Cuddy lock her bedroom door. "Crap."

House poured himself a cup of coffee and looked around her kitchen. Eggs. Soy bacon? What the hell is that? He found a frying pan and got to work.

Cuddy sat on the corner of her bed for a few minutes and thought through House's comments. James wasn't the type of man to get physical over a typical House antic. It didn't make sense. She'd call James and get to the bottom of this. Something was off and knowing House, he wasn't telling her everything. She opened her lingere draw and select a pair of pink panties. The matching bra was missing. In fact all of her bras were gone.

"HOUSE! I want those back!" She yelled.

House smiled and took another sip of coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. More, please! I promise I'll throw in some wild ideas to keep you guessing! Please feed my review need. Thanks!_

* * *

Monday morning, Cuddy strode down the hall toward Wilson's office. She hadn't been able to reach him all weekend. Wilson hadn't even picked up once. She needed to know what was going on with him.

Wilson's door was closed. Cuddy knocked lightly "James?"

"Come in," Wilson responded.

Cuddy opened the door to find Wilson seated at his desk alone and reading. He hadn't looked up.

"Yes?" Wilson asked quietly.

Cuddy frowned. "James? Is something wrong?"

"How's your chin?"

"It's okay. I look like I went a few rounds with Tyson," Cuddy joked.

Wilson glanced up to see for himself. Cuddy was as lovely as usual with just the faintest marking on her chin. The make up had nearly hidden the bruise.

"It was an accident …" Wilson began before Cuddy cut him off.

"Oh James, I know. House told me you tried to punch him and I got in the way."

"What!!!" Wilson exploded standing up suddenly. "House said I punched you? That lying son of a…"

Cuddy was confused but quickly realized House had lied to her. "You didn't hit me?"

"God, no!" Wilson sighed. He moved around the desk to her and held her by the shoulders. "I could never do that to you, Lisa…or to any woman." Cuddy held her breath.

"House hit you but it was an accident," James said bluntly.

"He said you did it!" Cuddy felt her temper rising. "I'll kill him!"

"Did you sleep with him?" Wilson asked her sharply. Cuddy's mouth fell open.

"James! Why would you even think that?"

"When I left your place Friday night, House stayed."

"Yes, but how did you know…"

"I waited for him to leave but it became clear by 3 am he wasn't going to." Wilson's hand slid down her arms and dropped to his sides.

"Nothing happened, James." Cuddy rolled her eyes impatiently. "He stayed to wake me up every hour in case I had a concussion."

James smiled at himself. He knew he looked needy. "I thought maybe…"

"Don't even say it!" Cuddy smiled at him. "You and I both know House isn't the type of guy to stick around. He wants one thing and one thing only from me."

"So you didn't fall for his caveman act?" James teased.

"Or yours!" Cuddy retorted. "I still can't believe you two fought over his stupid interruption."

James looked at her oddly. "We were fighting over you, Lisa."

Cuddy couldn't comprehend his last comment. "What?"

"House got jealous because you were out with me. He spied on us and then started the fight in the gallery by tripping me and cussing me out. You took off and we both went after you. By the time we got to your house House was spoiling for a fight and hit me with his cane!

"Are you serious?" Cuddy exclaimed.

"You blasted us with the hose! You don't remember any of this?"

"It's starting to come back to me." Cuddy admitted. "Can we just forget about that night? Friends?" She held her arms out to offer Wilson a hug. Wilson stepped forward and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back. James turned his face into her hair and inhaled her scent quietly as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"James, you can let go now," Cuddy whispered.

"In a moment," James answered back still hugging her. Cuddy laughed and leaned back. James knew she wanted him to release her. He let her lean away just enough to allow him to go in for a kiss. Cuddy froze.

James pulled her close and slid his hands across her back and neck effectively locking her to him. His lips were soft but the kiss was forceful, his tongue traced her lower lip. She felt her knees weaken. This couldn't be happening. Her buddy, her friend James had just changed the game and she was suddenly flooded with the memory of their date recalling how he kissed her passionately in the gallery. Adrenaline kicked in sending the butterflies in her stomach into a whirlwind.

James pulled back slowly, his eyes looking directly into hers. "Wow!" Cuddy blushed. "You have no idea how many times I imagined doing that with you." Cuddy was speechless. James took a big breath and continued.

"I know you love House but he doesn't deserve you," James stated.

"And you do?" Cuddy countered.

"Probably not, but I've been there for you every time he made you cry, every time he pushed you away when you got too close." Cuddy knew he was right. She just never thought of James romantically. He had shifted things with his words and confused her with his kisses. Still, she couldn't deny her feelings were stronger for House. But she knew James was right. House just wasn't capable of expressing his feelings to her.

"Give me a chance, Lisa," James leaned closer resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes to hide her nervousness from herself. James stroked her hair and kept his arm around her back.

"I need time to think, James," Cuddy answered.

"Alright. Take your time, Lisa," James smiled. "I'm just sorry I waited so long to tell you how I felt about you." Cuddy opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Are we still on for lunch on Thursdays?" James asked.

"Sure," Cuddy answered quickly as she left his office. James smiled at seeing his boss so nervous and uncertain. He enjoyed Friday night's date until House showed up and knowing House hadn't "laid claim" to Lisa Cuddy was all he needed to continue pursuing her. Game on!

Cuddy walked unsteadily to the elevator and got in forgetting to select a floor and rode it to the roof. The doors opened to the realization she had to make a serious decision between two men and her job. Employees aren't supposed to kiss their boss. It could cost them all their jobs and she had worked too hard to get to the head of her profession. She had to put an end to this now before they were all fired.

She punched the elevator button and tapped her foot impatiently as it descended. She charged out of the office on a mission and strode purposely into House's office only to find his desk deserted. "Where is he?" She snapped at Taub.

"Clinic duty I suppose," Taub answered dutifully. Cuddy spun on her stiletto heel and raced to the clinic. Sure enough, House was stashed away in an empty exam room enjoying a rousing game on his handheld video game.

The door burst open startling him off his stool. "Took you long enough!" House said.

"You lying bastard!" Cuddy was livid. Her eyes stared daggers at him. "It was you who hit me!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"James just told me what really happened and you lied to me!" Cuddy stalked toward him, poking her index finger into his chest.

"Hold on, Cuddy! Why would you believe him over me?" House seemed hurt.

"Oh please!" Cuddy retorted. "With your track record…?"

"What did Wilson say?" House asked.

"He… told me…he…" Cuddy's face flushed pink. House studied her face.

"Spit it out, Cuddy!"

"He told me you got in a fight over me." House looked embarrassed and stared at his shoes. Cuddy continued. "James says he has feelings for me." House's head jerked up.

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. But he said it right after he …." Cuddy stopped suddenly.

"After he what?" House asked.

"Nothing." Cuddy looked away blushing furiously.

"Right after he….? Come on, Cuddy, spill it. What did James do?" House looked irritated. "Did he say something? Did he kiss you? Cuddy shot a look at House that confirmed his suspicions.

"Just now?" House asked coldly glaring at her. Cuddy covered her mouth as if to stop herself from saying anything before backing out of the exam room, turning quickly to race to the safety of her office. House was hot on her heels.

"Cudddyyyyyy!" House yelled. Cuddy ducked into her office closing the doors and locking them. House stopped short and began knocking incessantly. "Let me in, or I'll huff and I'll puff…"

Cuddy backed away and sat on her couch staring at him through the French doors. She shook her head at him. "Not now, House!"

"Cuddyyyy!" House was glaring. His cane now tapping on the glass pane threateningly.

"Go awayyyy!" Cuddy snapped.

"You give me no choice!" House baited her. He smashed the head of his cane through the small pane of glass directly beside the doorknob. Tapping the broken shards away, House reached in and unlocked the door.

Cuddy looked shocked. "You broke my door!"

"You locked me out," House retorted. House moved closer and Cuddy retreated behind her desk.

"Why'd you kiss Wilson…again?!" House snarled.

"I didn't, he kissed m…it's none of your damn business!" Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "You'd better leave, right now!"

House stared at her and she stared back. "Call Wilson. Get him down here before I find him and kick his ass…again!" House ordered.

"I will not!" Cuddy said tersely.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy kissing Wilson?" House demanded.

"Yes." Cuddy said bluntly.

House stared at her gauging the veracity of her word. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Cuddy pushed back. "He's a very good kisser!"

That did it. House could stand it no longer. His cane came across her desk and hooked around her upper arm pulling her toward him as he rounded the desk to her side.

House stepped in close invading her space. Cuddy turned her face away from him. She wasn't going to let him kiss her. "Look at me, Cuddy." House demanded. Cuddy didn't move.

House smiled at her stubbornness. He reached around and slapped her on the ass. Cuddy's head snapped around and he reached for her face pulling her face towards his but before he could kiss her he felt her knee slamming into his groin.

"How dare you hit me again!" Cuddy shrieked.

House groaned and slumped to his knees on the floor. He looked up to see her horrified expression. She hadn't meant to hurt him so badly but she couldn't exactly apologize after he slapped her ass.

"Oh get up you big faker!" Cuddy hissed.

House groaned again and looked up into her face once more. Without thinking, he reached up and grabbed the front of her waistband and jerked her down to him. She fell forward and tumbled onto him. His hands found her hips and pulled her down to the floor before laying down directly on top of her, their bodies hidden from view by her large desk. Cuddy felt his lips pressing down on hers. She punched his arms until his hands found her wrists and held them still.

House stopped kissing her long enough to stare into her eyes waiting to be either fired or devoured. Cuddy looked furious. He had pinned her to the floor. "Get off of …." Cuddy managed to roar before House drove his mouth down on hers to silence her again.

Cuddy stopped struggling and laid perfectly still. House stared into her eyes daring her to speak. Cuddy stared back, her face unreadable.

"Move in with me," House asked.

Cuddy stared then slowly shook her head, no.

"Why not?" House asked.

"Rachel…." Cuddy whispered.

House closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into hers.

"Then marry me."

Cuddy was speechless.

"Marry me, woman." House demanded.

"Ask me nicely!" Cuddy taunted. House rolled his eyes and tried to hide his grin.

"Lisa, would you make me the least miserable man in the world by marrying me?"

"That was nice?" Cuddy frowned.

"Fine! Lisa Cuddy, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Cuddy squinted at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Are you going to answer me or what?" House urged.

"You're not going to get off of me until I say yes, are you." Cuddy teased.

"Nope."

"Fine. Yes. Happy now?" Cuddy feigned annoyance. House smiled before leaning in for another kiss releasing her wrists. Cuddy's hands slid around his neck and pulled him closer as they kissed each other slowly and deeply. Cuddy shifted slightly.

"Could you get off of me know?" Cuddy asked.

"Get use to asking that question!" House smiled slyly. He pushed himself up and stood up before taking her hands and pulling her up and back on her feet. House reached up to fix her mussed hair. "No takesy-backsies!" House warned. Cuddy smiled and shook her head at him.

"Want to leave work early?" House asked wagging his eyebrows at her. "We need to go ring shopping before you change your mind!"

Cuddy laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that!"

House laughed warmly.

"After everything you've put me through I'm going to make you spend a fortune!" Cuddy warned.

"Go easy on me, woman!" House pouted.

"Never! You wouldn't want me any other way!" Cuddy flirted.

"We could get married this weekend" House added.

Cuddy realized House wanted this to happen soon. "Do you mean elope?"

"Yeah, but we're going to need witnesses and you can forget about Wilson being one of them now."

Cuddy smiled at the irony. "Elope with you this weekend?"

"You, me and Rachel," House added. Cuddy felt a whole new level of affection for House at his inclusion of Rachel.

"Okay. This weekend." Cuddy agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. More, please! I promise I'll throw in some wild ideas to keep you guessing! Please feed my review need. Thanks!

House left Cuddy's office with a genuine smile on his face. They would meet in thirty minutes and sneak out to the nearest jeweler for rings. House looked forward to putting a ring on her finger and letting everyone know she was his. That ought to freak out Wilson for good, House smiled at the thought. The last time he and Wilson had seen each other they had fought over Cuddy at three different locations. Their friendship would be forever strained now that Cuddy had chosen to be with him but that was a risk House was willing to take.

House limped with a little extra groan thanks to Cuddy's sharp little knee.

Wilson was pacing in his office thinking over this morning's events. He had kissed his boss, his friend…Lisa, Lisa Cuddy! There was no wine to blame it on but then again he did feel relieved that he'd made his intentions known. It had been killing him for years to watch House piss away every opportunity to make Cuddy happy and instead often hurt her feelings and undermined her dates and other opportunities to distance herself from House.

What was it that Cuddy saw in the man? James Wilson was startled out of deep thought when his desk phone rang loudly. He checked the caller ID and quickly snatched up the receiver.

"Lisa, what may I do to you?" Wilson flirted. Cuddy didn't laugh.

"James, I think we need to talk. Are you free at the moment?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Wilson asked.

"No, not a problem exactly but there's something you need to know and I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"Ooo-kay." Wilson sounded puzzled. "I'll wait for you here." Cuddy hung up and headed to his office. Wilson waited for her on his office couch strumming his fingers nervously on the cushions. "This doesn't sound good."

Cuddy appeared at his door in minutes and came in, shutting it behind her. "Uh oh." Wilson joked. "Is this about what happened this morning? He asked.

"Yes, uh, no. Not exactly." Cuddy came over to the couch and sat a little too far away from him.

"I think you should know…." Cuddy paused. "…House asked me to move in with him."

"Oh God." Wilson uttered. "What did you .."

Cuddy interrupted "I said no…"

"Thank God!" Wilson smiled. Cuddy's face looked sad, almost guilty.

"James, wait. House proposed." Cuddy looked away from his frowning face.

"And you said yes." Wilson guessed from her body language and hesitant words. "When?"

"Just this morning," Cuddy responded.

"No, when are you marrying him?" Wilson spat out.

"Uh, this weekend." Cuddy looked miserable.

"You don't look very happy about it," Wilson countered. "I'm guessing House isn't inviting _me_ to the wedding."

"He wants to elope." Cuddy added.

"Well of course he does!" Wilson rolled his eyes. "He's afraid you'll change your mind or he'll do something stupid or I'll kick his ass …"

Cuddy frowned at Wilson. He wasn't taking the news very well but his words unsettled her.

"I can't believe he did it," Wilson exclaimed. He leaped up and started pacing around the office again.

"Me either!" Cuddy mumbled.

Wilson stopped pacing and spun around to face her. "So you're really going to marry him? Just like that?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy nodded slightly.

"He's only doing this to keep me away from you," Wilson argued.

"Are you saying he doesn't love me?" Cuddy looked confused.

"In his own twisted selfish way, I suppose he does," Wilson admitted. "But you deserve better." Wilson said quietly before sitting down beside her.

"Do you love him?" Wilson took her hand from her lap and held it. She turned her eyes to his.

"Yes, I do." Cuddy said frankly. "It's not been easy to do but I do love him.

Wilson swallowed hard. "We were just getting started, Lisa."

"I know."

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." Wilson countered. "Is there anything I could do that might possibly change your mind… convince you to take a little time to think it over?"

"He's waiting for me. We're going shopping for rings in a few minutes…"

"Well played, House," Wilson shook his head. "First he proposes, then he takes you ring shopping and to top it off, he gives you a whole 4 days to prepare for the wedding?"

Cuddy looked surprised by Wilson's ranting. "James I thought…"

"Lisa, don't you see what he's doing?" James snapped. "He's rushing you into this!"

"Why would.."

"Because he's afraid! He wants you around him all the time but without any real relationship. The only reason he proposed is because of me!"

Cuddy looked hurt. "What are you saying? House only proposed because…"

"…because if he didn't you might have gone out with me again. And it could lead to something serious and House doesn't want to lose you."

"So?"

"So?" Wilson yelled. "House isn't happy unless everyone else is miserable. Do you think you'll be happy being married to a guy like that?"

Cuddy was stunned at Wilson's point and couldn't respond. She looked at her bare hands, no rings, no nooses, no commitments.

"I don't know." Cuddy finally whispered.

"Lisa, for your sake, please don't do this. You can't rush into something like this especially with House. What about Rachel?"

"What about Rachel?" Cuddy said harshly. "House wants her."

"Will he adopt her?" Wilson countered.

"I don't know."

"This is what I mean, Lisa! You have to work out these details before otherwise he'll go right on being House and you'll be miserable. What if he doesn't want to adopt her?"

"James, stop it!" Cuddy cried out. "I thought I wanted this but …"

Wilson returned to the couch sitting beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Lisa, look at me." Cuddy did as he asked. "I'm sorry but you can't let him control your life. You need to decide what's best for you and for your daughter. You both deserve the best in life and I'm not sure House is up to the job."

"What should I do?"

"What do you think?" James said.

"Talk to House."

"Good idea," James said although his mind was racing against Cuddy's plan. If she did and House could fool her and himself that he wanted marriage, James would lose Lisa forever.

"You talk to him tonight. Then give me a call if you need me. I'll be here tonight working on labs for a patient. Okay?"

Cuddy nodded and squeezed his hand. "James, thanks for being my friend. I guess I got caught up in the excitement and …"

"That's normal. I just want you to be happy. Personally, I think you'd be happier with me… I know I would be!" James smiled at her and she grinned at his honesty.

Cuddy leaned in to kiss his cheek and James turned his face to catch her lips on his instead. His hug tightened and he pulled her closer. Cuddy's eyes flew open. She tried to say something but James used the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

A light rap at the door wasn't noticed before the door opened and Taub walked in catching Wilson and Cuddy in a tight embrace, kissing. "Oh shit!" Taub exclaimed frozen to the floor.

Cuddy pushed Wilson hard and tried to stand up smoothing her skirt. "Dr. Taub, wait!"

Wilson glared at Taub and stood up next to Cuddy. "You might as well come in Dr. Taub!"

Taub's stomach felt nauseous as he realized he had just witnessed something that could cost him his job if he wasn't careful.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Wilson, I'm so sorry to b-b-barge in …I didn't realize..." Taub stuttered.

"Shut the door, Taub" Wilson ordered. "It's not what you think."

"I wasn't thinking anythi…" Taub placated. "House sent me to find Cuddy and he thought she might be here." Cuddy flushed with embarrassment.

"Well since you saw us, you might as well know what's happening," Wilson retorted. "House asked Cuddy to marry him and…"

"Then what were you doing kissing your best friend's fiancé like that?" Taub retorted. He didn't like House but he did respect him and was even more so in awe of Dr. Cuddy who could control House most of the time. Still the thought of Wilson making a move on Cuddy, House's supposed fiancé irked Taub so suddenly that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I was trying to convince her NOT to," Wilson said bluntly. Taub's eyebrows shot up and Cuddy gasped.

"Did it work, Dr. Cuddy?" Taub asked the Dean of Medicine, his boss' boss. The confidence in cornering her on the matter had suddenly come from the leverage Taub realized he now possessed.

"Dr. Taub!" Cuddy snapped. "I would appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself and not upset Dr. House."

"Unless you'd like to see me kick his ass…again!" Wilson murmured to Cuddy.

Taub was confused. "What do you mean again?

"House only proposed to Lisa after we got into a fight over her!" Wilson bragged.

Cuddy was speechless as she smacked Wilson in the arm.

"Whoa, this just got interesting!" Taub smiled and sat down on Wilson's desk. "Are you telling me you and House were fighting – like with fists and stuff?" Taub chuckled.

"House started it!" Wilson said. "He busted into our date and tripped me…" Cuddy grabbed his arm, "Dr Taub doesn't need to know the details, do you Dr. Taub?"

"Uh, no I guess not." Taub said uneasily.

"Thank you. As you can see, things have gotten a little complicated around here and I need to ask you for your discretion. Do we understand each other?" Cuddy said sternly.

"Of course, Dr. Cuddy!" Taub stood up quickly. "I'll let Dr. House know you'll be in your office soon?" Taub asked more than stated before disappearing out the door.

Cuddy's head dropped as she sighed deeply. "This is not good." She glanced at Wilson before taking off after Taub without another word to Wilson.

Wilson couldn't help smiling a little. If House heard about their kiss after proposing to Cuddy, the engagement could be off or another fight could be on.

Either way, Wilson was ready, willing and able.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9:

_**Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. More please, said the review addict??? Sorry so many of you are disappointed in Wilson but trust me it will work out in the end. We all love Cuddy and this story is about her happiness and it needs Greg House but Wilson might be the better man for her. Thoughts?**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Cuddy dashed after Taub but the short man made good time in his sensible leather shoes and her tall stiletto heels wouldn't let her catch up, especially when Taub abruptly turned and raced down the stairs.

"Where _is_ he going?" Cuddy thought to herself. She gave up at the top of the stairs and slowly descended as her mind retraced what just happened in Wilson's office. Could Wilson be right that this was just another stupid game to House and that winning Cuddy was the end goal? Not about a life together but just getting her to say yes? Cuddy wasn't going to be a pawn in their boys club game. They'd better think again.

Cuddy finally entered her office still a little flustered but lost in thought. House was waiting as he promised in one of the guest chairs across from her desk.

"Ready, Cuddy?" House began to stand up.

"Uh, yes, just a minute, Greg." Cuddy came to him and reached for his hand before sitting in the other guest chair beside him. House looked confused but sat back down.

"Greg, I just realized we hadn't really talked about Rachel at all."

"What about Rachel?" Cuddy smiled hearing House actually saying her name instead of referring to her as the "sprog" or some other goofy yet impersonal designation.

"Well, you know I'm going to adopt her when my foster year is up and I thought we ought to discuss whether you would consider adopting her, too." Cuddy bit her lip conveying her nervousness to House.

House stared into her worried eyes. "Relax, Cuddle's, I'm ready to adopt her the day you do."

Cuddy's face broke into a wide, relieved smile. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that from you." Cuddy squeezed his hand and leaned forward to kiss him. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!" House leaned forward and met her half way, kissing her lightly. "Now, are you ready to go spend all my hard earned money on a pretty little bauble for your ring finger?"

Cuddy's heart soared at House's openness. The concerns Wilson raised were nearly met and she was so relieved that House had managed to live up to her hopes, which were well beyond her expectations.

"I suppose we'll have to pick out the wedding bands, too?" Cuddy asked. House rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Cuddy folded her arms and stared at him, "You are going to wear a wedding band!" Cuddy insisted.

House sighed. "Yes, mistress!" They rose and Cuddy found her purse and coat which House quickly took from her hands and helped her slip it on. The two walked out of the office pleased to be on a mission together

Wilson knew Cuddy very well and he fully expected her to raise his questions to House as soon as she could. Supposing House was in fact willing to adopt Rachel, Wilson suddenly realized it would practically kill Cuddy's chances at adoption. There was absolutely no way the state would allow a child to be adopted into a brand new marriage where one of the parents was a drug addict and recently institutionalized mental patient. Marrying House now would crush Cuddy's newfound happiness as a mother.

Wilson wanted to feel glee over the new obstacle but only felt guilty. He knew that this situation favored him in winning Cuddy, still he had to tell Cuddy the facts and leave it up to Cuddy to choose between House and Rachel. If she chose Houses, she wouldn't be the woman Wilson had fallen in love with – the strong, confident, brilliant woman who had the intelligence to do what was best in all situations yet had the heart to feel conflicted. But, if Cuddy chose Rachel, Wilson knew nothing would stop him from winning her.

Wilson's love life was a train wreck. He had three – count'em three failed marriages. Each time the woman he married was someone needy, clingy, dependent. The formula had always been wrong and he knew it but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew each marriage had been a mistake before he ever took his vows. Facing reality now, Wilson realized he just needed the distraction from Cuddy, hoping his affection would grow into love for any of these women but it never did. He knew now and could admit to himself he had chosen to go into marriages he _**wanted **_to fail.

His heart was Cuddy's even if she didn't know it, yet his friendship with House and Cuddy plus their mutual attraction always made him hold back. Over time House's antics had grown old and tiresome and Wilson's feelings for Cuddy had only grown stronger as had their friendship. He and Cuddy had worked closely together so often to help House but House was too obstinate and had taken some odd delight in tormenting Cuddy by alternately wooing her and then rejecting her. Cuddy didn't deserve that!

He paced a little around his office. Wilson expected Taub might leak the news of his kissing Cuddy to House or House's staff. Either way, Wilson had a new Ace up his sleeve.

House relaxed as he drove Cuddy to the finest jewelry store in the Princeton area. He knew Cuddy was nervous and yet she looked happy.

"Are we really doing this, Greg?" She asked, looking over at him in the driver's seat.

"Yes, we really are, just remember not to spend all my money or we'll have to honeymoon at your place."

"Honeymoon?" Cuddy got a warm feeling at the sound of the word. "I didn't even think about it? Where should we go?"

House glanced over at her, wiggling his eyebrows, "How about some place tropical so you can parade around all day in nothing but a bikini at the most?"

"Tropical would be nice," Cuddy agreed. "Could Rachel come too?"

House glanced at her wondering if this was a test. "Absolutely but could we also bring along your nanny or your mother…or maybe my mom?"

Cuddy smiled with a curious expression at this tender comment. "That would be perfect!"

Within a few minutes the two were inside a jewelry store that Cuddy had visited in the past and the pair sat in front of the wedding rings case. House felt an odd sensation in his heart. Was it fear? No, it was too unfamiliar. It was happiness. He observed Cuddy's expression as she examined the sets of rings. She gravitated to the gold colored sets over the platinum.

House reached over and took her hand. "Pick what ever you like. If you like it, I'll like it." Cuddy grinned. "Greg, I want you to help me with this. You pick out three sets you like and I'll do the same then we'll see if we picked anything in common. Okay?"

"Cool idea, Cuddles."

House released her hand and bent over the case staring through the glass. Within a minute he had picked out the set he thought she'd like and waited. "Done."

Cuddy glanced at him and frowned, "Already? I'm still trying to make up my mind."

"Take your time," House murmured. "I'll just be copping a feel while you finish up." He moved his hand to her waist and slowly slid it up to the side of her breast. She smirked and grabbed his hand stopping it from sliding further.

The salesman approached and after a few minutes was playing along with Cuddy and House to determine the three choices for each. The moment to reveal their three choices found they had indeed selected one set in common. It was a stunning yet modern brushed gold set with a matching engagement ring featuring a beautiful solitaire diamond set in a princess mounting. The diamond, cut in the shape of a triangle was brilliant and fiery, much like their relationship had been over the years. It's three sides made her think of House, herself and Rachel.

The shape of the stone was unfortunately prophetic.

Wilson buried himself in paperwork. He couldn't bear the thought of breaking Cuddy's heart with the adoption issues if Cuddy married House. He knew it would sound so selfish of him because he would benefit in the long run if the two broke up. He should be happy at the opportunity and to tell the truth, he was a tiny bit, but still he knew his words would hurt her.

House admired the engagement ring on Cuddy's hand. "You make _it _look perfect, Lisa." Cuddy smiled. "It so …so…big! It didn't look like it until I put it on!"

"Well, you do know people will equate the size of the diamond with the size of my pen…" House joked.

"House!" Cuddy cut him off before he could embarrass the salesman who just shook his head with a small smile.

"Do you like it, Lisa?"

"I love it!"

"We'll take it," House decided. "Box that puppy up!"

Cuddy slipped the ring off and handed it to the salesman. "The wedding bands, too!"

Cuddy looked at House and he stared back. "We're really going to do this, Greg?"

"We'd better or I've just sunk a lot of cash into a ring too small for me!"

_**Well what do you think, dear readers? Reviews make me so happy and inspired. Thanks to those of you've who provided great feedback. I promise Cuddy is no wimp she's just momentarily overwhelmed and who wouldn't be? **_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10:

_**I'm loving the reviews and all the hatin' on Wilson. Ain't he a stinka? Hey this is a House/Cuddy fanfic so don't get too worried. More fun to come….and please send in a review, ideas, feedback. Love hearing from you!**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Taub was eating his lunch in the hospital cafeteria when Wilson walked over to his booth and sat down.

"Oh, great!" Taub said to himself. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know!"

Wilson smirked at the nervous man. "Calm down. You're the only one in the hospital that knows what happened today. It's a big deal and since no one has crashed my office I presume you've kept your word and not told anyone?"

Taub listened closely. His appetite suddenly gone, he pushed aside his tuna sandwich and took a gulp of coffee burning his mouth.

"I haven't said a word about it to anyone, not even my wife."

"Good, now I need to run something by you." Wilson whispered.

Taub felt his stomach drop, his face drained all color as he tried not to roll his eyes.

Wilson sighed deeply and began to explain his dilemma about Cuddy's engagement to House and the ramifications to Cuddy's adoption.

"Well, that works out in your favor, doesn't it?" Taub was beginning to dislike the easy-going doctor across the table. "I never figured you for a conniving backstabber, Dr. Wilson."

"All's fair in love and war," Wilson said dryly. "That's why I need you to tell Dr. Cuddy."

"Not a chance in hell!" Taub retorted. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Because she'll think I'm trying to break them up."

"Well, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I _really_ am thinking about Cuddy. That baby girl means the world to her and it's not fair that marrying House should cost her a chance at motherhood," Wilson moaned. "You didn't see how badly she was hurting after she lost Joy. That teenager broke Cuddy's heart when she decided to keep her baby." Wilson was wringing his hands and grimacing as he spoke. "I can't stand the thought of Cuddy losing that child."

Taub reflected on Wilson's words. He knew Wilson was right. Life was certainly a bitch making Dr. Cuddy have to choose. Still Taub had watched the "dance" between House and Cuddy for more than a year. The sexual tension was palpable whenever those two were near each other. Frankly, Taub found it exciting and amusing to watch them verbally fence, thrust and parry. All of House's team had come to enjoy it.

Taub leaned forward. "I have news for you, Dr. Wilson. You'd cost her the adoption, too."

Wilson frowned. "And how is that?"

"You've been married and divorced three times! You actually think the adoption agency would allow a kid to go into a potentially unstable home?"

Wilson was silent. He realized Taub was right. "Shit!!" Wilson hissed. Taub relaxed back against the booth, a smirk hinted at the corners of his mouth.

Taub relished his effect on Wilson and continued, "I'll help _you_ help _Cuddy_ but don't think I'm going to help you steal her from House. I work for him and he's a lot easier to deal with when he's …calm. I was going to say happy but I've never actually seen House truly happy."

Wilson leaned back and sized up Taub. "Fine, just make sure you tell her marrying House will cost her Rachel's adoption. She'll listen to you – she has to after what you saw in my office this morning."

Taub sighed, his shoulders sank and he seemed to shrink, "I am a dead man."

"Think of it as helping Dr. Cuddy keep Rachel. Let her know you care and that you're just trying to help her. She's a smart woman and she'll take it better from you."

"Fine, but I'm telling her _you_ asked me to talk to her."

"If you think you have to, do what you gotta do," Wilson said as he slid out of the booth. "I owe you one."

"Yes, you will! Can you find me a new position whenHouse fires me?"

"House won't fire you. Neither will Cuddy. Just let her know gently and then you're done. Alright?"

"Fine," Taub said slowly. Wilson left him alone to contemplate his short future at the hospital.

Wilson left the cafeteria to ponder his own stained reputation as Taub had pointed out. This totally screwed his opportunity to play the "white knight" role with Cuddy. The best he could hope for was to convince Cuddy she needed to wait until after the adoption. This would give Wilson more time to show Cuddy he was the better man for her and more time for House to screw things up.

Still, the heart wants what the heart wants. Cuddy's heart wanted House. Worse, House's heart (yeah, he had one) had always been set on Cuddy--it just took a few years for his brain to accept what his heart had been telling him every day since their first date in back at Michigan State.

**************************

Cuddy and House drove back to the hospital before lunch. Their ring "mission" had taken less than two hours. House wanted to detour to his apartment for a little "afternoon delight" but Cuddy wasn't ready for that just yet. The day already had packed so much excitement and emotions that she needed to slow things down. In just the past few hours she had learned from her two closest friends that they were in love with her. One had proposed and she had to break that news to the other. She had been wrestled to the ground and pinned down in the most bizarre proposal she could have ever imagined. Then there was the matter of another doctor witnessing Wilson kissing her in his office. She needed a few minutes to herself to think.

House couldn't hide his disappointment. "Seriously? You want to go back to work, now?"

"I have to, I have a meeting with the board of directors right after lunch and I can't skip it," Cuddy said. "Don't pout, I'll make it up to you tonight."

House turned to her, his eyebrows arched. "Tonight? That works for me. I'll be at your place by naked-o'clock." Cuddy grinned. There was no doubt what he was expecting and Cuddy was more than ready to deliver. "I'll cook dinner and you'll be my dessert," Cuddy flirted. House grinned lustfully.

"I'll bring the whip cream!" House added. Cuddy laughed at his excitement.

They arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro, parked and House came around to open her door. Cuddy and House couldn't help grinning like a couple of giddy teenagers. "Are we going to start holding hands, now?" Cuddy asked.

"Hell, yes!" House grabbed her hand and squeezed. He never let it go as they began walking to the lobby. "Greg! Someone will see us!" Cuddy whispered.

"They're going to have to find out sometime," he countered before yanking her close and kissing her on the lips. Cuddy gasped but kissed him back quickly. She pulled her hand out of his just as the glass doors opened to the front lobby.

"Don't forget to do your clinic hours today, Dr. House!" Cuddy said in her authoritative administrator's voice.

"Seriously, Cuddeeeee?" House whined. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Cuddy walked off to her office leaving House at the front desk. House paused momentarily watching Cuddy's hips sway in that feminine cadence. "God, how I loves me them high heels!"

The nurse at the front desk glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at him.

House realized she heard him. "Not for me, for her!" House snapped as he pointed at Cuddy. The nurse rolled her eyes at him and went back to her computer screen.

House reached into his pocket and found the plum-colored velvet boxes in his pocket. He decided clinic duty could wait and headed off for Cuddy's office.

Cuddy had just hung up her jacket and taken a seat at her desk when her office doors blasted open.

"Cuddles! Did you miss me?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. "Yes, I did. These past fourteen seconds were horrible!"

House grinned as he approached when he suddenly cocked his head in confusion. "Hey, something is wrong here! Something is missing. I can't quite put my fing…." House's face contorted in pain as he suddenly stopped doubling over and grabbing his stomach groaning softly. Cuddy jumped up and raced around her desk to his side. House fell to the floor crumpled on his knees barely holding onto his cane to steady himself.

"Greg! Are you okay?" Cuddy crouched down in front of him, her face terrified.

"Help me up, Lisa." House groaned again. Cuddy grabbed his arm to pull it around her shoulders. House stepped forward and sank again onto his left leg, rubbing his right thigh vigorously. Cuddy struggled but he was too heavy. "House, can you get up?"

House said nothing. Cuddy looked at him to see him grinning insanely at her. "House, get up!"

"I'm feeling much better! Unhand me, woman." House announced. She let go of his arm and stood back as he asked. Her eyes widened as she realized House was kneeling before her. In his hand was an open velvet box with the engagement ring they had purchased just minutes before. She felt his cane curved around her forearm, pulling her to him.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me and be my little wifey?" House beamed up at her. Cuddy's eyes were shining.

"You scared the hell out of me, you big faker!" Cuddy protested. She couldn't manage to frown with such a large smile stretched across her face.

"Well?" House urged. "My leg is killing me here!"

"Yes, yes, yes, now get up!" This time House rose with Cuddy's help. House dropped the cane and pulled the ring from the box. He reached for her hand and slipped it on her finger. "Now that looks good."

Cuddy smiled at the gesture and held his hand. They stared into each other's eyes – pale blue married to bright blue. House leaned in and Cuddy met his lips with a soft kiss that deepened gently.

House smiled as their kiss ended. "What?" Cuddy asked smiling back.

"You are such a sucker for me! You totally fell for it!" House bragged

"You're an idiot! I thought you were having a heart attack!" Cuddy lightly punched his arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"So what are you going to say if someone notices that big honking jewel on your finger?"

"I'll tell them you finally proposed and we're getting married," Cuddy purred. "Of course, no one will believe me."

House nodded. "I figured you deserved a proper proposal after the wrestling match this morning." Cuddy blushed.

"I love you!" Cuddy laughed.

"I know." House said slyly.

"Now go back to work so you can pay off this ring!" Cuddy said as she took a step back and pushed him playfully to the door. House moved along and stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at his fiancé.

"Hey Cuddles?"

"What now, House?"

"I love you, too."

"I know." Cuddy countered slyly making House smile. "Now get to work!"

House left singing loudly the Eliza Doolittle tune "I'm getting married in the morning! Ding Dong the bells are going ring…."

Cuddy laughed and returned her gaze to her left hand starring at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. "Took you long enough!"

_**Well friends, was the proposal too cheesy? Could you see it coming? Please review and keep the comments coming. Thanks so much! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11:

_**I'm on a tear tonight! 3 chapters and still going. Please feed the need and send in your reviews! Tell me if you like the direction of the story or not….**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Cuddy reviewed a couple of files and gathered her things for the board meeting upstairs. She realized Wilson would be there and she slid her ring around so that the diamond was in her palm.

The meeting went as expected and Wilson hung back sitting quietly barely making eye contact. Cuddy was relieved but kept her left hand below the table as much as possible. She knew it was premature to inform the board she was marrying her employee. That was another major bridge to cross that she had yet to figure out how to handle.

The meeting descended into financial minutia and Cuddy concentrated on hospital matters for the next hour and a half.

The meeting ended on time and Wilson left quickly. Cuddy exhaled and realized she had been holding her breath for the last few minutes dreading the chance that Wilson would want to be alone with her.

Cuddy finished up and walked out with a board member who was chatting about upcoming medical conferences and happy to ride the elevator down with her. She was feeling a bit tired and was pleased to see her office was empty. She set down her notebook and files and made a fresh pot of coffee. Bringing a cup to the couch in her office, Cuddy sat down, slipped off her heels and placed her feet up on her coffee table. She stretched out her left hand and twisted the engagement ring back into its proper position, diamond above her fingers.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. She knew the Board would take issue with a marriage between a boss and employee. She'd have to figure out a way for them to both retain their positions without disrupting their reporting structure. If that was at all possible.

The rumor mill would go ballistic once the staff learned she and House were married. Too bad, let them talk! Cuddy deserved to be happy and like she had once told House, everyone knows this was going somewhere. Marriage would be a big surprise to some and expected by others. Cuddy was engaged to Greg House! She smiled and took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and the luscious warmth she felt throughout her body. What a day!

***********************

Taub paced back and forth outside Cuddy's office rehearsing in his mind how to tell her the bad news. He realized after fifteen minutes there was no way to get it right. He sighed and walked over and knocked on Cuddy's office door, noting the missing glass pane by the doorknob.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy opened her eyes, slipped her legs off the table and her feet back into her stilettos under the coffee table. "Come in, Dr. Taub."

Taub stepped in and closed the door. "May I?" Taub gestured to the chair beside Cuddy's couch.

"Please," Cuddy urged, waving her hand to the chair.

Taub cleared his throat and sat down. He stared at Cuddy, paralyzed unable to speak. Cuddy stared back.

"I know you must be wondering what was going on in Dr. Wilson's office this morning," Cuddy said uneasily. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Taub felt his face blush.

"Dr. Cuddy, I have to tell you something. I…I …uh, what I mean is…are you and Dr. House getting married anytime soon?"

Cuddy looked surprised and frowned a little. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought about what you said this morning and I realized you can't marry Dr. House until after you adopt Rachel."

"What? I don't understand." Cuddy said bluntly.

"You could lose your little girl if you try to adopt her after you marry him," Taub spit out.

Cuddy stared at Taub with an angry look. Taub looked away as he spoke, "Dr. House is a recovering drug addict and a former mental patient! The state agency would never allow it."

A look of fear came over her face as her eyes swelled with tears. "Oh my god, oh my god." She whispered.

Cuddy looked down at her ring, Taub's eyes followed and stared at the diamond on her hand.

"You're going to have choose between them," Taub said softly. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. I really respect Dr. House but his past could cost your family's future."

Cuddy looked up at Taub. His face was etched with sadness. "Thank you for telling me. You're right, of course."

"It doesn't mean you can't marry him," Taub said quietly. "You just have to wait until after the adoption." Cuddy felt hopeful as she smiled at the solution.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Taub asked cautiously.

Cuddy smiled broadly. "Yes, it is."

"May I see it?"

Cuddy lifted her hand and Taub reached to take her hand lightly. "Wow, that's some gem! You're going to have a hell of time hiding that, you know."

Cuddy laughed. "I know, I just twist it and palm it to keep it out of sight. It's kind of fun having such a big secret. I guess I'll have to keep it a secret for a few months." Cuddy looked up ruefully at Taub.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Taub smiled for the first time that day. "What about Dr. Wilson?"

Cuddy's smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"He's in love with you." Taub paused. "He found me in the cafeteria and told me flat out he doesn't want you to marry Dr. House."

Cuddy leaned back on her couch, her hands rubbing her tense neck. "I'll handle Dr. Wilson. I appreciate your insight about Rachel. You're a brave man, Dr. Taub."

"Just one more thing, Dr. Cuddy. I feel I should tell you that even if Dr. Wilson could convince you to leave Dr. House and one day even marry Dr. Wilson, he wouldn't be an asset to you adopting Rachel."

"Yes, I see your point. Three divorces doesn't sound very good to an adoption officer" Cuddy murmured. "I'll figure this out. I'm not giving up Rachel for anything." Cuddy rose from the couch signaling Taub their conversation had ended. "Thanks again, Dr. Taub, you're a very thoughtful man."

"Congratulations on your engagement, Dr. Cuddy." Taub awkwardly stepped forward and hugged her. Cuddy smiled and hugged him back.

"You realize you can't know about the engagement, Dr. Taub."

Taub stepped back and shook his head in agreement. "I know. What I saw this morning never happened."

"That's right," Cuddy smirked. "House would kill Wilson and I can't have my best doctors in jail. I'm counting on your discretion."

"No problem. Meanwhile, I'm going to make a killing on the office pool."

"What office pool?"

"The whole hospital has been buzzing about you two for years. I'm going to put my money on marriage and win it all!"

Cuddy frowned. "What are the options?"

Taub grinned. "Uh, well, um. There's you killing House, House getting fired, House and you getting involved and um, the long shot was House marrying you."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow, "Long shot?"

"No disrespect to you, Dr. Cuddy but we're talking about House, Mr. Unhappy. He's kind of a jerk, you know."

"How big is the pool?"

"It's in the low thousands."

Cuddy smiled, "Would you place a bet for me? I'll split it with you?"

"Seriously? Uh, sure, it's a hundred dollars a bet."

"I'm in." Cuddy pulled out her purse and counted out the cash on her desk. "Here you go."

Taub came over and pocketed the cash. "This is so so surreal."

"Tell me about it!" Cuddy nodded.

Taub smiled and left her office, shutting the door once more. Cuddy glanced over at her desk eyeing the phone. She paged Dr. Wilson and sat down to wait.

***************

Wilson's pager buzzed him out of his daydreams. It was Cuddy requesting he come to her office ASAP. "Here we go," Wilson muttered to himself.

When he arrived, he noticed Cuddy was not preoccupied with work or files or forms. In fact her desk was clean and bare. Cuddy sat waiting erectly in her chair, a cup of coffee steaming in front of her.

Wilson entered, "You wanted to see me?"

"James, please sit. I need to talk to you." Wilson noticed Cuddy was fidgeting with a rubber band. A flash of light caught his eye and he spotted the enormous engagement ring on her hand.

"Is that an engagement ring? From House?" Wilson looked awed.

"Yes, it is."

"When…."

"This morning, before lunch." Cuddy answered.

"Lisa, I thought you were going to talk to …"

"I did, James and House wants to adopt Rachel as soon as I do."

"But you can't! If you marry House before the adoption, his drug addiction and his stay at Mayfield will come out and you'll never be allowed to adopt Rachel."

"That's funny you should say that," Cuddy squinted at Wilson. "Dr. Taub was just in here to tell me that very same thing."

James looked guilty. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, Taub…and you…are right. House's background could interfere with the adoption so we'll have to wait to get married." Cuddy said matter-of-factly.

"Have you discussed this with House?" James fished.

"Not yet, but I will tonight," Cuddy answered. "Don't say anything to him. Let me tell him. He'll understand."

"Riiiight." James sighed. "House is all about instant gratification. He's impatient! You really think he'll be cool with this?"

"He's going to have to be," Cuddy intoned firmly.

Wilson felt highly conflicted. He was thrilled to learn Cuddy was still the Cuddy he learned to admire and respect. Her maternal nature was pure, fierce and entrenched. Still, he was annoyed to see Cuddy had solved the situation with steely determination. Delaying the wedding was the right answer and anything could happen during an engagement. House could easily screw it up, or Cuddy could change her mind. Either way, Wilson still had a chance. The ring had surprised him, though.

Wilson smiled to himself. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Actually there was," Cuddy said. "This morning in your office, when you kissed me, you knew I had accepted Greg's proposal. What were you trying to prove?"

Wilson shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess I wanted you to change your mind."

"James, I'm so sorry things have gone so crazy since Friday night. I really never had any idea you had any feelings other than friendship for me. Are we going to be able to keep working together?"

"Absolutely, Lisa. I've always had bad timing when it comes to matters of the heart. If you're happy then I'm happy for you. I guess in my own way I pushed House to do what he's always been too afraid to do."

Cuddy nodded. "I have you to thank for House popping the question. How weird does that sound? I never pictured Greg actually proposing but something changed when you two went at each other.

"Don't all women like to see two men fight for their affections?" Wilson asked sadly.

"Not this woman! I think it's horrible and degrading! I don't care who wins the fight, I'm going to decide who I want."

"So kicking his ass again won't change your mind?" Wilson smiled ruefully.

"Sorry, no. And for the record, I'd say the fight was a draw," Cuddy smirked.

"Okay, okay. No more fighting over Cuddy. I get it."

"And no more kisses except on the cheek, okay?" Cuddy reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you think House will get over my attraction to you?"

"Give him time and I'm sure you two will be friends again," Cuddy answered.

"He'd better be good to you."

"Damn straight!" Cuddy countered. Wilson got up and came around to inspect Cuddy's ring.

"It's beautiful and it suits you," Wilson said kindly. "House is a lucky, lucky man."

"Thanks, James. Hug? And I mean just a hug this time!"

Wilson laughed. "No tricks this time."

The two hugged tightly for a few seconds. Wilson kept his word and broke apart with a long look before leaving her office.

"Well, that went better than expected," Cuddy told herself. "Now I've got to convince House he's not second banana tonight."

--_____------______-----_____-------______

_**Should Wilson keep trying to win Cuddy or will House's ego blow it? Your advice is always appreciated! Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12:

_**Wow, 60 reviews! Thank you all! Wilson has been annoyng many of you but don't worry too long. We need to make sure everyone in this triangle is serious about their motivations. Huddy is the goal!**__****__** Please keep sending those reviews and much thanks to those of you who give long feedback and detail. You've got me thinking!**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Wilson passed House's office on his way to his own. Their eyes met through the glass wall, neither willing to break the stare. House glared and Wilson glared back harder.

"That ass!" Wilson whispered under his breath as he strode to his office. Arriving to his door, he hesitated at turning the doorknob and suddenly spun around on his heel heading back to House's office. House had turned away and was bouncing a large tennis ball off his wall repeatedly.

Wilson blasted through the door. "Hey!"

"What?" House retorted without looking at Wilson. The ball bounced off the wall annoyingly.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Wilson spat out. "Turn around, I'm talking to you!"

House slowly turned on his chair's axis and faced Wilson who looked a little wild-eyed.

"Cuddy showed you the ring?"

"Yeah, you didn't waste any time getting_** that**_ on her finger."

"Nope. Not when my _**former **_best "friend" is after my woman." House drawled.

"Your woman? Man, you are unbelievable! Since when did Cuddy become_** your**_ woman? As I recall, you've had plenty of chances to treat her right you constantly screwed it up! We both know you only popped the question BECAUSE I asked Cuddy out on a real date." Wilson gloated.

"How could you think Cuddy could want you?" House sneered.

"How could you possibly think Cuddy wanted to be treated like crap?" Wilson countered. "Cuddy is an amazing woman who's married to her job. You treat her like a spare tire."

"What?" House ridiculed.

"Yeah, like something you need after shit happens. Until then, you ignore her, even abuse her verbally. She deserves better and I'm amazed she even tolerates your crap."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a lucky bastard, and you're not!" House said pointedly.

Wilson stared at him for a moment, debating whether to punch him or turn around and march down to Cuddy's office and grab her and shake her until she came to her senses about this insensitive ass. He struggled with his next few words.

"Here's the deal, House. You've got a chance at real happiness with a woman you _clearly_ don't deserve. You treat her right and I'll back off but **if **you make her miserable, I swear I'll take her away from you! I don't give a damn if you're married or not." Wilson meant it. House studied him for a full minute.

"You got one thing right. I don't deserve her but neither do _you." _House answered. "You know, it really doesn't matter what you or I decide because Cuddy isn't going to do whatever we want."

Wilson smiled a little. "Well, there is _that_! We can fight it out all we want but Cuddy's going to do what Cuddy's going to do." House grinned in agreement.

The two men were silent for a moment. Wilson took a seat in the chair across from House's desk. He sighed and his shoulders sank.

"Don't hurt her or you'll lose her," Wilson cautioned. "I mean it. I've watched you two for five years. You either man-up or get the hell out of the way."

"What, so you can make her the fourth ex-Mrs. Wilson?"

"I mean it, House. You make her happy or I will."

House stood up and leaned forward over the desk. Wilson took the cue and stood up as well. House extended his left hand to Wilson who haltingly took his hand and shook it in an unspoken understanding that pursuing Cuddy would stop – for now. "Deal," House said slowly.

House was put on notice. Both men wanted her and both men wanted to protect her from the other. Make no mistake, these two weren't buddies at this moment. They were adversaries, with one rival luckier than the other – for now.

Dr. Taub watched from the room next door to House's office. Taub felt himself tense up as the two men grudgingly came to a truce. Dr. Cuddy's happiness was on the line and even Dr. Taub wanted her to get a break from the tortuous teasing and ogling House had put her through. Everyone knew House wanted more from Cuddy than just a night inside her panties. It was a classic case of grade school boy-likes-girl, boy-taunts-girl, girl-taunts-back, boy-stunned-and-clueless.

The men seemed to have come to an agreement. What was wrong with these guys? How hard was it to behave like adults and communicate for god's sake? Women were so much more evolved when it came to relationships. Men were still slogging through the muck and mire of the primordial soup while women glided over them telepathically comprehending emotions, needs, desires.

Wilson left House's office and Taub exhaled suddenly, happy to see both men remain civil. Taub's eyes never left House's face. House watched Wilson leave before turning back to his computer screen just as his screen saver popped up: a close photo of Cuddy's smiling face. Why hadn't Taub ever noticed _that_ before?

House picked up his phone and punched in Cuddy's extension. Cuddy picked up after the third ring.

"What are you wearing under that tight skirt?" House asked huskily.

"Like you'll ever get the chance to find out!" Cuddy teased.

"Ah ha, you've gone commando! You naughty little minx, you…."

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Play your cards right tonight and I may let you find out…" Cuddy flirted.

House grinned and closed his eyes, "oh yes, please!"

Wilson returned to his office and sat down heavily. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Was he really going to back off? Could House keep his word and make Cuddy happy? Not hurt her? It was possible if House opened up to her for good and let her in.

Wilson sighed. Opening his desk drawer and pushing past the sticky note pads, Wilson retrieved a photo taken of him and Cuddy at their last hospital social event. Cuddy was stunning in a deep blue velvet strapless dress, Wilson looking dapper in a tux with his arm around her shoulders. House was in the background, glaring as usual. Wilson stared at the photo. "A deal's a deal."

Wilson put the photo back in his desk and tried to focus on his stack of patient files failing miserably at ignoring the large painful lump in his throat and the miserable burning in his eyes.

Cuddy realized she need to hit the grocery store for a few items before going home to Rachel and the nanny. She planned for a simple meal and a short shopping list before packing up her briefcase.

She called House's cell phone and left a message for him to arrive around 7pm instead of "naked-o'clock."

Cuddy ducked out of her office at 4:30 departing for the grocery store.

Meanwhile, House tried to kill the time wondering about the evening ahead. Would he and Cuddy actually move their brand new yet 20-year-old relationship to the next level? Would she actually invite him to sleep over? House had to admit he was excited at the prospect of caressing her body and making love to the woman he'd fantasized about for years. Everyone believed the two of them had slept together at some point but the truth is, that never actually happened.

They had gone out but not really dated, they had made out once but not actual done the "deed." Had they, House would have never left Michigan despite being kicked out for cheating at the University. There would have never been a "Stacy" and likely, never been a Dean Cuddy. Instead, perhaps a Mrs. Cuddy-House (as if she'd ditch her maiden name for his only!) would have had his kid or two. But then, they were different people back then, much the same as they are now but still somehow different enough.

House let his mind wander over the possibilities for the evening ahead and wondered what Cuddy expected of him. His thoughts turned to Cuddy's little girl. Truth be told, House had nothing against Rachel. She was a perfectly beautiful little baby who had stolen Cuddy's heart and somehow made his own importance diminish somewhat. Cuddy was meant to be a mother. She was a tigress about that child and her heart was so loving that Rachel would have the best possible childhood. Unlike his own mother, Cuddy had focused on her child's happiness. Had his own mother done this, House would never had to endure the abuse of his supposed "father." He could never hate his mother but he could resent her inability to see what was happening to him. Cuddy was the kind of mother every child deserved. House couldn't begrudge her that role. He would find a way to open his heart to the baby.

Cuddy arrived home at 5:34 pm and greeted Rachel before relieving her nanny. Cuddy realized Rachel needed her attention and Cuddy decided House would have to help with the meal prep. Rachel hadn't seen her all day. First thing Cuddy did was to show Rachel her beautiful new ring. The child couldn't be bothered. She just wanted to be held and tickled and loved by her mother which Cuddy complied with immediately.

House arrived a few minutes before 7 o'clock and peered into the living room window before knocking. He had seen Cuddy pass by in the open space between the sheers and he leaned forward to watch her pick up her daughter from the baby quilt laid out on the floor amid a few baby toys. Cuddy cuddled Rachel and nuzzled her neck making the baby giggle and Cuddy laugh. He couldn't hear them but felt a smile spread across his face. This was a side of his boss he rarely got to see, an unguarded Cuddy, relaxed, uninhibited and pure Lisa, the girl. His heart felt fuller.

House knocked on the door and heard Cuddy approaching. Rachel was perched on Cuddy's hip and House took in the sight of the beautiful woman at home in her element. Cuddy had changed out of her suit and pumps and was wearing a clingy pale blue sweater that wrapped across her shapely body exposing a hint of cleavage and a pink bra strap. Below it she wore dark tight jeans that outlined her slim thighs neatly.

"Right on time!" She said warmly.

"Hey," House said as he entered and closed the door. He leaned in and pulled her to him as he kissed her gently. Rachel babbled and House stepped back and looked at her, "hey, kiddo, trying to get in on the action?"

Cuddy watched him talking to her daughter directly for once. "I think she likes you."

House glanced at Cuddy with raised eyebrows. "Really?" he said a bit sarcastically. "How do you know?"

"She's not screaming at you," Cuddy teased.

"True but give her time, like mother like daughter!"

Cuddy laughed and led the way into the living room. "Dinner's going to be ready in about 15 minutes. Would you like a glass of wine or …?"

"Wine, huh? Why not," House acquiesced.

"Follow me," Cuddy said as the three headed to the kitchen. "Could you open the wine for me or hold Rachel so I can?

House knew his reaction would set the tone. "Gimme" he said and reached for the child. Cuddy beamed and eased the baby into his hands. Rachel stared at House. House stared back. "Be cool, drool-puppy and I'll let you have a sip when Mom's not looking," House fake whispered. Rachel reached up and pulled his bottom lip.

Cuddy laughed and House played along. "I'm going to need that back soon!" Rachel let go and patted his face lightly. House smiled at the infant and bounced her a little in his arms. Cuddy's eyes widened at the ease between the two. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she released it slowly.

Cuddy set about checking on the meal and locating the corkscrew. She poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to House. He lifted it and toasted her, "to sexy, hot MILFs!" Cuddy chuckled and sipped her wine. House turned to address Rachel. "Your mommy's a MILF. Do you know what that is? No of course you don't but I'll corrupt you and tell you just the same. A MILF is a mother I'd like to fu…"

"House!"

"..fornicate with" House zagged neatly. Cuddy grinned and shook her head.

Rachel yawned and grabbed House's chin. "She can't stop grabbing you!" Cuddy observed.

"I have that affect on women." House nodded. "Something you've been oddly immuned to. Hmmm, we'll have to fix that somehow….more wine, Cuddles?"

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I did grab you!" Cuddy countered playfully.

"Oh I think I have an idea or two…" House wagged his eyebrows innocently.

Rachel yawned again. "Here, let me take her and put her down. She's just finished eating and had her bath so she's ready to sleep, aren't you my little girl?" Cuddy finished as she cuddled the child to the crook of her neck. House envied the infant that warmth and softness.

"You want me to do anything?"

"Uh…sure, keep an eye on dinner and don't let it burn. I'll be out in a little bit," Cuddy said as she headed to the baby's room.

House looked around at the warm kitchen, sauce pots steaming, the table partially set in the dining room and the timer set to go off in 8 minutes. He began looking through her cabinets to find the rest of the table setting items and carried them to the dining room. He noticed some candles on the buffet table and searched drawers until he found a book of matches and lit them.

About ten minutes later, House had the dining room table completed with glowing candles, the wine bottle on the table and had moved into the livingroom to locate her stereo. Finding some suitable CDs, House loaded up the machine and turned it on low but just loud enough to complete the mood he hoped would impress Cuddy.

He pulled the chicken out of the oven and set it on the stove, snooping through the pots and stirred a couple. After a minute or two, he had to go see how Cuddy was doing with the baby and walked softly down the hall, peeking between the door and the frame watching Cuddy lean over the crib and rubbing the child's back. She was entranced in her daughter's nighttime ritual and unaware of House gently opening the door to gain a better view.

House watched his "fiancé" and allowed his eyes to roam over her figure settling on her profile and seeing the profound sense of contentment on her face. Cuddy slowly stepped away from the crib and began her exit stopping just as she glanced into House's amused eyes. She was a little startled to see him here in Rachel's room. She waited. He smiled and reached for her hand. She took his and they walked out quietly closing the door halfway behind them.

"I could get use to this hand holding stuff," House said softly. Cuddy seemed surprised.

"You're just trying to charm me out of my pants!" Cuddy said knowingly.

"Is it working?" Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Guess you'll have to wait and see," she replied flirtatiously.

"Dinner's ready, are you hungry?" House asked her. "A little," Cuddy answered. "Well I'm starved and it smells good!" House responded. "Come on, woman, serve me my supper!"

Cuddy cocked an eyebrow at him, "With or without spit?"

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're one of them newfangled women who don't cotton to servin' her man dinner, huh?"

Cuddy knew he was teasing her. "like I said, with or without spit?"

"Fine! Just my luck I'm engaged to Gloria Steinem who now has a surprisingly amazing rack!"

Cuddy brought out some serving dishes and began transferring the food from the pots and pan. "Would you bring the water pitcher in the fridge?" House obliged and the two carried the meal into the dining room.

They sat and went about serving the meal like any couple might do. House noticed Cuddy's wine glass had gotten a little lower and refilled it. Cuddy smiled knowingly at him. He laughed. "What?"

House noticed Cuddy's left hand in her lap. "Can I see the ring?" Cuddy placed her hand on the table and House pulled it to him. "Yep, just what I thought."

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Almost as sparkling as your eyes."

"Oh, you're good," Cuddy pursed her lips in a smile and winked at him. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"You don't remember all the sweet nothings I whispered in your little co-ed ear back in the day?"

"Yes, some of it but I have to say, you've improved over the years," Cuddy decided.

"I was just about to tell you the very same thing, Cuddles." House kissed her hand and held it on the table while he began eating his meal. Cuddy was overwhelmed. She had wondered if House would ever open his heart to her and let her inside the walls he'd built around himself emotionally. It was truly a wonderful place to be. House was romantic and sweet, sweeter than she remembered. Of course his sardonic with and acerbic banter made the contrast maddeningly attractive and challenging but that was part of what drew her to him like a magnet.

They relaxed and barely spoke just watching each other. Their eyes barely leaving the other's. Cuddy had barely touched her meal, she was too nervous to eat knowing that what lay ahead would take them to a very new level of intimacy. She wanted it as much as he did and having his engagement ring on her hand gave her the confidence to know this was more than just a ruse to get her into bed.

House cocked his head as if reading her mind. She looked down at the ring and back up to his eyes. The phone rang. "Don't answer it," House said.

Cuddy looked at him but rose to get up, "It could be the hospital."

House leaned back in the chair, waited and listened.

Cuddy answered to find James Wilson on the other end of the line. "James, ….oh, uh no not exactly. Yes, he's here. Did you want to speak to him?" Cuddy paused for a while as House eavesdropped with baited breath. "Thank you, James. Yes, I know. I love him too. What?"

House stood and ambled over to the door frame to the living room and watched her. She turned and looked at him with a luscious smile on her face. "Well, that's very nice of you, but you don't have to worry about that because I can kick his ass if I need to," Cuddy taunted. House realized the other half of the conversation had to do with the same one he and Wilson had earlier. House faked a light cough to get her attention before rolling his eyes dramatically. Cuddy shook her head slightly, playfully, "Thank you for checking on me. The wedding date is sometime soon but I'm not exactly sure when. I'll let you know. …..Yes, _**I **_want you there. You're my friend, and his but maybe not right now. Okay then. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, James."

Cuddy hung up the phone and smiled slyly. "Well, that was James wanting me to know he's there for me if you screw this up." House waited. "Are you going to screw this up, Greg?"

"Not on _his _life," House countered. "Are you going to screw this up, _Lisa_?"

"Not a chance in hell," she said without missing a beat. "I won't really believe this is happening until we're actually married but until then, I promise to be on my best non-neurotic behavior if you will?"

"Pinky swear?" House asked.

"Pinky swear!" Cuddy laughed.

"Wait there," House said and darted back into the living room. He walked in with the bottle of wine and their glasses and set them on the coffee table before taking her hand and pulling her to the couch.

"Now about that dessert you mentioned this morning…" House said quietly as he leaned towards her neck and kissed the soft warm silky smooth place below her left ear lobe. Cuddy relaxed instantly and softly sighed. "Greg, there _is_ one thing…."

House's eyes fluttered open as his mouth paused kissing along her neck and throat.

"What?" He hadn't meant to snap but he felt the fear in his stomach trying to ruin this moment of bliss from him.

"It's nothing," Cuddy said instantly. "Really."

House didn't buy it. "Yeah, no. What is it."

Cuddy shifted in her seat on the sofa and leaned forward into his space, gently kissing his cheek, then his mouth, then his throat. "What if we didn't get married this Saturday?

"What if we did?"

"No, I mean if we had more time, we could invite more of our family to be there with us." Cuddy murmured as she continued to kiss his face slowly and languidly. House would have agreed to anything under her spell but his brain registered a false note in her breathy voice.

"What is it Cuddy, having second thoughts?" House asked clearly.

"No, not for a split second!" She exclaimed sitting back on the sofa from her position of leaning over him. "It's just something Taub said that got me thinking…"

House pulled back and looked into her lying eyes.

---------------------------------------------

**Boy would I love some reviews! Please send your thoughts and feelings. Like you, I can't STAND waiting for season six. I fear the time House is in Mayfield that Cuddy will find someone else to take her life forward to a level that House may no longer be able to offer. Ideas? Gimmme some reviews and I promise to make you happy.**

**Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers who've also subscribed. LUV YA!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13:

_______________________________________________________________________

Cuddy looked into House's eyes and said what she feared might upset him.

"Taub came to see me today in my office and told me not to marry you."

"That sonuvabitch is soooo fired!" House swore.

"No, wait. Hear me out. Taub's actually got a point," Cuddy admitted biting her bottom lip. House stared with angry eyes, recognizing her "tell" was the sign of something bigger to come.

"He told me I should _wait _to marry you, Greg, until _after_ I adopt Rachel."

House looked confused.

"His point is if I married you, I could lose Rachel." House began to protest.

"Wait!" Cuddy touched his lips with her index finger. "He's right. Your vicodin habit is documented and so is Mayfield."

House trembled with anger. "What? Now, Rachel isn't 'safe' around me? Is that it?"

Cuddy could tell his feelings were hurt more than his ego. "Greg, listen! I AM marrying you! Don't even THINK about getting out of marrying me!" She smiled a little. "The state adoption services will look for any reason to disqualify me and being a working single mother isn't exactly a strong case to start with."

House could feel himself sliding back inside his barrier, his fortress of solitude and safety. "Two doctors getting married isn't good enough?"

"I don't know, Greg." Cuddy said honestly. "Your past medical …issues are red flags."

"Are you ashamed of me?" House looked hurt, his face smarted to a shade of dark pink.

"I'm proud of you! I love you. You know that!" Cuddy's eyes began to moisten. "I don't want to lose you or lose "us." I just don't want to lose Rachel, either."

House closed his eyes momentarily reviewing the situation. "That midget doctor's got a point."

"You think?" She said playfully mocking him, trying to lighten the moment.

"When can you adopt her?" House asked softly.

"In three months," Cuddy answered breathlessly.

"Hmmm." House paused, glancing into her eyes. "So, you want to wait three months?"

"I don't _want_ to wait, Greg." Lisa said tightly. "I just think we have to."

House felt his heart sinking.

"It's 90 days, give or take a week." Cuddy added hopefully. "What do you think?"

House tried not to fume but he wasn't known as a patient man. "What choice do we have?"

Cuddy waited for him to continue.

"We'll wait." House said firmly yet sadly.

Cuddy exhaled and grabbed him tightly. "I'm so going to make this up to you, tonight!"

"Oh yeah?" House felt himself smiling, eyebrows arched. "Technically it's already tonight."

Cuddy laughed and leaned into kiss him, falling against his chest. House's arms enveloped her. Cuddy nuzzled his neck and placed soft breathy kisses along his hairline and feeling his chest muscles relaxing against her. "How's this?" She cooed?

"Nice….just don't plan to stop there," House murmured into her hair.

"Greedy!" she accused.

House's hands slid across her back downward to the edge of her sweater and quickly dove underneath to feel her soft skin. His warm hands against her skin thrilled her. Ever the straightforward guy, House slid one hand to her bra clasp and flicked it open. Cuddy sighed with a chuckle. His other hand slipped beneath the waistband of her slacks, sliding lower across her hip hesitating above the curve of her cheek.

"Go on, you know you want to," Cuddy whispered. House grinned and his hand slid over the cool curve of her ass, her silky panties gliding over his knuckles. "Ah, the promised land!" He whispered back. It was her turn to grin.

Cuddy wasted no time and reached for the hem of his t-shirt sliding her hands over his stomach and chest, weaving her fingers through his soft chest hair. Their lips met feverishly and their tongues playfully touched. Cuddy bit his bottom lip lightly driving his passion higher.

House leaned forward suddenly sliding one hand under her knees and pulling her body tighter to his chest. "Are you ready?"

Cuddy looked into his eyes, "For….?"

"This!" House suddenly dipped her forward quickly and stood up with Cuddy in his arms. Her feet began flailing.

"House, your leg! Put me down!" Cuddy yelped.

"Okay, your ass weighs a ton!" he said. Cuddy smacked his chest.

"No, you idiot! Put me down right now--don't lift me!"

"Afraid of heights?"

"Your leg! I'm too heavy!" Cuddy retorted. "Enough with the short jokes!"

"Not that I'll ever admit this to anyone but (A) my leg is fine – it didn't hurt nearly as much as my giant erection did trapped in my lap!"

"…Giant, huh?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow. She clutched at his shirt, afraid to fall. "Is there a 'B'?"

"And (B)…" House continued, "You may _think_ you can throw your weight around, but so can I!" House suddenly tossed her into the air slightly, catching her instantly. The effect was perfect. Cuddy panicked enough to grab him tightly and admonish him.

"You're a jerk!"

"There's also a (C )," House laughed at her startled reaction as he began walking out of the living room still carrying her in his arms. "We're going to have 'dessert' right _now_!"

Cuddy smiled finally and relaxed a little as House headed down the hall to her bedroom.

---------------------------------------------

**I think our imaginations can fill in the next steps. Would you like a Ch. 14? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks to all who've sent more lately. Love'em!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: Hot stuff!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House entered Cuddy's bedroom with her held tightly in his arms. Cuddy looked shyly at him and demurred momentarily at the thought of what was to come. House felt himself throbbing. He paused in the doorway until Cuddy looked him in the eye.

"Lisa," House said. "Once I take you in this room I plan to take you."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cuddy said nonchalantly. Her eyes zeroed into his. Pale blue married to bright blue.

House smiled a genuine smile. She glanced down momentarily. God, what long eyelashes, he thought. How odd the things he noticed when aroused. Cuddy glanced back into his eyes as her hand pushed the door back. House looked at her knowingly and strode into the room. He approached the bed and suddenly let go of her legs dropping her to her feet yet holding her tightly to his chest. Cuddy's feet hit the floor startling her.

House and Cuddy in her bedroom, at last. House leaned in and gently, softly kissed her on the mouth. She tightened her arms around his neck pulling his face to hers. His tongue glided over her lips as his hands slid over her curves. This woman's body would ignite a blind man's passions! House gently pulled her sweater up and over her head to reveal a dainty lacy bra. He pulled back to enjoy the view.

"My god, Cuddy!"

"Shhhh!" Cuddy stopped him from saying anything that might ruin the moment.

She allowed his hands to roam over her shoulders and down to her breasts. His fingers slid under the bra straps and pulled them down over her shoulders. It dropped to the floor. Cuddy blushed a little. House was entranced. The woman was beautiful. He actually felt privileged. Cuddy pushed his shirt over his shoulders and he assisted in dropping it to the floor. Next, his concert t-shirt came over his head. Cuddy's eyes were level with his chest.

Saying nothing, Cuddy's hands explored his chest, hair and shoulders. Her hands slid to his nipples before pinching them. House closed his eyes at the sudden surge of testosterone coursing through his hips and groin. His knees felt weak. He opened his eyes to stare into hers, daring her to do anything.

House pulled her to him and lowered his mouth onto hers slowly, lanquidly, tauntingly. Her hands on his chest, his hands slid to her waistband and began sliding her pants down. She blushed a little as he revealed her pink bikini panties.

"The only thing hotter than pink lacy panties are no panties!" House whispered hoarsely. His thumbs hooking into the waist band and quickly pulling them down revealing a, naked, sensuous stunning Cuddy, as gorgeous as he had often fantasized. Her hands found his zipper and slowly opened his pants. House hands dropped to hers and guided her hands to his boxers' waistband. She smirked at him as she pushed them down over his hips, exposing him, fully erect and hard. House pulled her to him, her breasts felt warm and incredibly soft against him.

House's arms encircled her around the waist as he planted teasing kiss on her lips. She moaned softly and felt his hands glide to her breasts cupping them before sliding down her hips.

Could he read her mind? Cuddy suddenly pushed herself away causing House to open his eyes in surprise. Cuddy looked aroused yet serious. Her hands rose to his pecks and suddenly shoved him hard. House fell backward onto the bed. His eyes pleasantly surprised, his lips stretched in an appreciative grin.

Cuddy paused, her hands on her hips, her slim waist and full breasts captured his full attention. She smiled a wicked smile. "What are you going to do about that???"

House quickly sat up and reached for her hands yanking her forward on top of him. "Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Cuddy smiled flirtatiously. "Yeah, it is!"

mouth to his and deepened the kisses, tongues sliding, teasing. Just as quickly, House rolled her over laying on top of her. Cuddy's turn to be surprised. His knee divided her thighs and pushed them apart as she watched his face and he in turn, watched her eyes. Without a word, House waited a second to see if there might be any change of heart from Cuddy, sensing her desire he entered her slowly before pushing himself entirely into her.

Cuddy's back arched excitedly, her nipples hardening as his mouth sucked at one and then the other. "Oh, god!" House murmured as his hips began to rhythmically rock with her. Cuddy's eyes flew open, her hands clenched the sheets as she began breathing deeply.

House grinned knowing her orgasm was near. Their hips were grinding together as Cuddy began moaning. "Oh, god, Greg!!" Cuddy whispered. "Let it happen," House urged. "Oh, god, it's happening!" Cuddy's back arched and her muscles contracted inside squeezing his erection. House smiled broadly as he felt the need to feel every inch of her body and face. His tongue engaged hers, his hands roamed her body, his hips grinding into hers, his body draining into her. "Lisa!" Greg moaned loudly. The two had traded orgasms, the first of three before morning.

"You are so beautiful," House confessed as he admired her relaxed face and body, gleaming with the sheen of sweat. Cuddy smiled bashfully.

"You say that to all your bosses," she teased.

House smirked at her and kissed her neck, trailing kisses over her shoulder and down to her breast.

Lisa could barely respond. Her breathing was shallow, her clit continued throbbing against his thigh. Her eyes remained closed.

"Do it again!" She whispered. House stopped kissing her breasts and looked up with surprise. "You're insatiable!"

Cuddy opened her eyes, "I meant kissing 'there.'"

House rolled his eyes. "Sure, you did!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes in response, "Oh, like you could get it up twice in one night!"

House tilted his chin and gestured to his groin, Cuddy glanced down and realized he was, in fact, becoming erect again. Cuddy cocked her eyebrows at him and grinned. "Well, well, well!"

House brought his lips down on her mouth and began nibbling her lower lip. She opened her mouth welcoming him in. His kisses glided across her cheek and down her neck to her clavicals, shoulders, breasts, nipples, ribs, belly button, hips bones and tops of her thighs. She bit her lower lip as her skin tingled and she could feel goose bumps break out over her body. She reached down and pulled his face upward and back towards her mouth gently. "Not yet," Cuddy whispered. She wasn't ready for anything oral just yet.

House looked disappointed, "Eventually?"

"Later," Cuddy murmured. "Make love to me this time."

"You're such a girl," he teased her kindly looking deeply into her soft eyes. He had every intention of doing just that.

Cuddy grinned, batted her eyelashes playfully at him and spread her arms across the bed, baring herself to his touch, to his eyes, to his mouth. He kissed her neck and she giggled at his ticklish breath.

House felt himself falling deeper in love with her at that exact moment.

---------------------------------------------

**Ah romance!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Countdown

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks down, 9 weeks to go. House kept a silent countdown in his mind and off his tongue. Seeing Cuddy everyday, in her office, in the clinic, at her home, in his bed was killing him knowing she was just outside his grasp. She wore the engagement ring, diamond side turned into her palm. She had begun to signal him with a small open palmed wave each day with a flirtatious smile meant only for him. It was their "secret handshake" a code only they knew of.

Cuddy would wave shyly at him allowing him to see the diamond in her hand before her fingers would close her hand one finger at a time, like a piano player caressing the ivory keys. In turn, House smiled back and lifted his chin in acknowledgement, a quick tip of the chin in her direction. Now and then he'd wink at her "waves" – it was a delicious secret they shared and kept to themselves.

Only one other knew what was happening between them. Wilson had noticed Cuddy's new habit of waving to House and quickly understood what was happening. It was killing him to know House had won Cuddy yet at the same time he was torn by his resentment. Wilson had longed to see Cuddy happy, joyous, ebullient and finally she was, just with the wrong guy.

Wilson had run through the situation mentally many times over and was trying to come to grips with the fact that had Wilson never made a move, Cuddy and House wouldn't be engaged, wouldn't be together, wouldn't have professed their feelings for each other. Had he only realized this years ago, House and Cuddy would have gotten together sooner. Of course, it made perfect sense. When had House ever done what was expected. House only did the opposite of the expected.

That's when Wilson realized House would screw it up. The ring came before the wedding, the wedding comes before the vows, the vows come before the answer can be given. If there would be a chance for House to screw it up, it would be at the proverbial altar.

That's when Wilson realized winning Cuddy was a game very much still in play.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy was becoming more concerned as the foster year anniversary approached. Things were going so well in her life. She wasn't sure if she could believe it. Cuddy felt she was holding her breath, terrified to relax, exhale and live happily ever after.

Each night, after Cuddy had turned off all lights and checked the doors were locked, she would enter her daughter's room and kiss Rachel's sleeping face. Cuddy spent several minutes gazing silently at the child she wanted to be hers forever and try to take her mind off any thoughts of the horror that it would fall apart in the final moments before the 365th day. House had learned to give her the time alone but would wait for her at the nursery doorway. Cuddy was always happy to find him waiting for her where he would then reach out for her hand leading her to their bedroom.

Gone was the fearful angst of wondering if this love affair would extinguish itself due to regret, self-doubt and self-protection. The man had to open up his heart to recognize this woman had been inside it all his life or at least for the better half of it. Likewise, she had to discover this about her own heart.

Each night, he would walk her to the foot of the bed where their hands dropped and he would walk to the left side of the bed, her to the right side, pulling back the sheets and meeting each other in the middle, under the light covers. Their passionate nights had slowly come to a more peaceful embrace as the adoption deadline loomed closer. In the daylight of morning with the optimism of a new day ahead, they'd find morning to be much more erotic, challenging Cuddy's ability to arrive on time to the hospital.

House did everything he could to distract her and himself, if only to make the time pass quickly until Rachel would officially become Rachel Cuddy and Lisa Cuddy could then become Lisa House. Oddly, they bickered as usual, they never argued in a fighting sense. The bickering was typical verbal foreplay, their testing of each other's wills in a fight for dominance daily over matters small and smaller.

Each night, Cuddy would fall asleep before House would, often cuddled up to his side, his arm around her shoulders, her cheek nestled against his chest. The cure for his well known insomnia was the scent of her hair. Burying his nose into her long brown curls as she slept peacefully in his arms, he felt himself drifting calming into slumber once he could breathe her in.

Most mornings he would wake before she could. Waiting to see what she might do, he'd continue the pretense of sleep. Almost always, she had curled away in the night, her back to him. And, as the waves are drawn away from the shore by the moon, House would feel himself drawn to Cuddy, encircling her with his body, his knees drawn under hers, his chest nestled against her spine, an arm over her waist, his face against her hair, breathing her in. She always woke up slowly, turning her face to look back at him with her stunning smile that he'd barely be able to see through his own lashes as he feigned sleep. She had no idea and he loved the delicious secrecy of his private observations that constantly confirmed and reaffirmed this love would endure no matter how much he might try to test it.

She never hurried out of bed anymore, choosing to stay in his arms cuddled for lack of better word. It felt right, warm and safe. If life would play along and allow them the happiness they denied themselves for two decades, House might find himself believing in a higher power.

House had just one other problem but no where near as serious. It had become harder and harder to maintain his sarcastic persona and occasional rudeness now that his life was vastly happier and his future now hopefully optimistic.

Just another nine weeks and life would be perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five weeks left to go. Cuddy and House had planned numerous details about the wedding, the where, the when, the how and the who. Cuddy had not given in and House finally relented, and consented helplessly to allow James Wilson to attend on one condition – that Cuddy would guarantee she'd throw the bouquet at Wilson directly. She enjoyed his twisted sense of humor and granted the demand immediately. After all, had Wilson not made the move on Cuddy, House would still be downing bourbon alone at the keyboard of his beloved piano in a dark, lonely apartment.

Cuddy had planned her mother's trip to take care of Rachel during their honeymoon and House had meticulously managed to keep secret every last detail of the trip. He enjoyed toying with her curiosity and demanded the right to chose the destination without her input. She knew he was up to something wicked, fun, but wicked, how could she say no? Let him have his fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy still marveled at their ability to keep the engagement secret from the hospital staff. House had even blurted out he was going to secretly marry her in some godforsaken far away tribal location and impregnate her with triplets if she refused him the right to slosh through a patient's brain in search of a non-existent tumor that was paralyzing the front half of the patient's body but not the back half, making personal hygiene a major problem for the patient's nurse attendants.

His obnoxious rants as a play for getting his demands met was so well practiced and frequent that Taub, Foreman and Thirteen gave the comment no special notice despite Cuddy's furious pink blushing face. House enjoyed the fear on her face with a special evil smile that she intended to wipe off the moment they were alone.

Cuddy knew the bigger issue was breaking the nuptial news to her board of directors and preparing a plan to propose how this Dean of Medicine could continue to manage the hospital's number one problem employee who would soon be married to her. She still had not figured out the right approach but figured she'd share the news once the marriage was a done deal and not a moment before. After all what could they say once the Dean and the Diagnostician were officially man and wife? No one was going to quit, there would simply have to be a way to make it work. Harder still was getting two weeks off at the same time that House would be "on vacation."

They planned to have House attend a conference in Spain that no one had ever heard of which would give Cuddy the excuse to take the vacation while House was out and not able to wreck havoc in her absence. So far, so good. His trip had been approved and Cuddy's request would be seen as a smart move to time her vacation when House was out of the country.

Cuddy had implored Wilson to keep quiet about her eloping with House and to help "hold down the fort," during her honeymoon. Wilson had agreed to help her. How could he not despite the idea of the two frolicking in some exotic locale making him angry. It should be him with her and not House, not his former best friend! Wilson knew this was what Cuddy wanted and he wouldn't disappoint her. God help House if he did. Wilson would kill him or at least remove a significant chunk of his ass with both feet.

Harder still was seeing the giddy House trying to act "normal" for House while suppressing his obvious joy at impending plans for marriage, a life, a wife and future. Cuddy's anxieties about Rachel's adoption were rarely exhibited at the hospital, occasionally becoming noticeable when dealing with an infant in the clinic. Wilson knew the deadline for the adoption was soon but the wedding plans had him so distracted that he hadn't noticed Cuddy's wistfulness and worry.

Wilson had a new patient with an advanced stage of cancer that began consuming more of his time lately. The man was in his late forties, had lost his daughter almost a year earlier and he had fallen into a depression that left him completely unaware of his health issues until it was too late to do anything to save his life. The patient's wife had been active in seeking any opportunity to extend the final few months a little longer.

Perhaps the man's age being close to his own bothered Wilson more than usual but he could see himself in this patient. Wilson chose this special case to distract himself from the wedding plans of the woman he loved and spent hours pouring over medical journals seeking to find some means of treating this patient and postponing pain and death for even a few more months.

But life isn't fair and people die too soon, some even dying too young. And Cuddy recalled this important fact when she ran into Wilson's special patient inadvertently during a consult in Wilson's office with the patient and his wife. Upon opening the door, Cuddy stepped in to find herself in front of Rachel's grandparents, the parents whose daughter died after giving birth to her and leaving the baby behind in an empty house. An empty house Cuddy had explored one cold night in search of the infant's corpse after learning of the birth mother's secret pregnancy. That night she found the baby had not died but had been cared for by a homeless couple who allowed Cuddy to take the baby.

Cuddy felt her heart sink as the look of recognition flickered across the faces of the cancer patient and his wife. The woman gasped recalling Cuddy's heroic deed of bringing the baby to this woman's daughter shortly before she died of eclampsia. Cuddy's actions gave the dying teenage mother the best gift of her short life – seeing her baby alive -- but presented the grandparents with something too painful to endure, a reminder of their dead daughter.

Cuddy was speechless.

"It's you!" The patient said in a loud whisper. "You made Olivia so happy before she died." He had smiled for the first time in almost a year. Cuddy smiled weakly. "I remember her."

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Olivia's mother stood up and reached to Cuddy taking her hand. "You found our grand daughter."

"Yes, I did. It was a miracle she was even alive." Cuddy said gently

"I know. I often think about her whenever I go in Olivia's room. I wonder if she looks like our girl, if she has Olivia's eye color, her hair color, her freckles." The woman said looking lost and forlorn.

"We've had a hard time living without Olivia," the patient said quietly. "I don't know if you remember us, but I'm Douglas Richards and this is my wife, Sandra."

"I do remember you both," Cuddy said. "I'm sorry I interrupted your appointment with Dr. Wilson."

Wilson's mouth was open in shock. He stood speechless and fearful sensing Cuddy's anxiety.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without Douglas! First Olivia and now him?" Sandra Richards started to cry. Cuddy stood frozen. Did they know their granddaughter was in her care?

Wilson suddenly spoke up, "Dr. Cuddy, we're nearly done here but I need to finish our discussion on Mr. Richards' treatment options. Can I catch up with you afterwards?"

"Huh?" Cuddy seemed dazed, her mind a million miles away in a place called Dread.

"Uh, yes. I'll see you later. Just stop by my office when you get a chance." Cuddy quietly closed the door and ran as fast as she could to the elevator punching the button to provide her an escape to the roof.

Wilson eyed the couple in his office. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Wilson handed Sandra Richards a tissue box before leaving his office. Wilson tried to find Cuddy but she had disappeared before he could follow her. He strode to House's office and saw Cuddy wasn't there. House looked up and saw the fearful worried expression on his nemesis' face.

"What?" House said sternly.

"Have you seen Cuddy?

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel's grandparents are in my office right now. Cuddy stopped in and they remembered her – she treated their daughter before the girl died from …."

"…eclampsia. Shit!" House said tersely. "Did they say anything about Rachel?"

"No, I don't think they even know Cuddy's the foster parent."

"What's wrong with grandparents?"

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"Which one of them has cancer?" House glared back.

"The dad, Douglas Richards. He's been depressed since losing his daughter…."

"Yeah, whatever…" House raced past Wilson in search of Cuddy. Snapping his cellphone from his pocket he dialed her cell but no answer. Heading to her office, House hopped down the stairs on one leg racing as fast as possible. Her office was empty.

House spun around headed to the elevators, still winded from the stairs. The elevator doors opened and House quickly entered and hit the top floor button. She had to be on the roof. Waiting for him to find her.

------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well, should I continue? Please review and tell me if you saw this coming. I have a bad feeling this may actually happen on our favorite tv show. Thoughts?**_


End file.
